Stereo Hearts
by amsharp
Summary: Two new foreign exchange students have come to Namamori for their freshman year of high school. What will happen when Reborn decides that they're just the addition that the family needs? (Male point of view of Stereo Love)Adult Reborn x OC Gokkudera x OC
1. Reborn's Chapter 1

Welcome to Stereo Hearts! The sorta kinda not really sequal of Stereo love. Stereo hearts is pretty much the same as stereo love except that it is from the guy's point of view so while the same events happen you get a different story all together. If you just found this but would rather read from the girl's point of veiw feel free to go ahead and read Stereo love which is completed. :)

Song suggestion: Lunar by David Guetta and Afrojack

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's.

On to the party!

* * *

"I know Tsuna told me to stay at home." Said a small kid around 5 years old. The kid was wearing a full suit with a yellow dress shirt black tie, vest, suit jacket, dress pants, dress shoes, and a black fedora with a thick yellow ribbon around it and a yellow binky around his neck. "But I've never been one to listen to 'no good Tsuna' " The boy thought as he walked into the classroom through one of his secret passages around the school. There in the middle of the class was Tsuna studying away with Yamamoto and Gokkudera. To anyone else they look like normal students but the boy knew better. A young girl around Tsuna's age approached the three studying boys, her smile matching her glowing orange hair.

"Tsuna-kun did you hear? We're getting new students today." Her happiness seemed to radiate off of her.

"Hmm? Why didn't I know about this?" the small kid asked as he jumped onto Tsuna's desk.

"What the? Reborn what are you doing here?!"Tsuna yelled at the 5 year old. Reborn just ignored Tsuna question and looked up at the girl from his sitting position on Tsuna's desk.

"Kyoko, what do you know about the new students?" Reborn asked as though he was deep in thought.

"Well they are both girls from America but that's all I know." Kyoko explained obviously excided by the idea of new girls in the class.

"Looks like we hit a streak of good luck." Reborn mutter to himself with a smirk, then looked to Tsuna.

"Maybe we could bring them into the family. Let's be honest a 9 person mafia family is not that impressive." Reborn suggested. "I don't know why I even bother suggesting stuff to this kid. He'll shoot it down right away. Oh well, I'll get them to join weather Tsuna approved it or not. It will be important for him to have members from all different countries." Reborn thought as he watched Yamamoto and Gokkudera squabble as usual. "Typical." Reborn thought as he watched the teacher walk into the class.

"Everyone to your seats, We have a new student that will be joining us today." The teacher announced as a young girl with silky chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back walked in to the class wearing the school uniform. Her crystal blue eyes glanced around the room calmly yet at the same time showed a hint of nervousness. This confused Reborn slightly.

"Looks like Kyoko's info was off. Oh well one will have to do." Reborn said will a sigh as he tried to figure out what she would be able to do for the family.

"Hello everyone. My name is Terri it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry my friend could not make it here today. She should come tomorrow." Terri explained to the class her nervousness peeked during her last two sentences, causing Reborn to chuckle.

"Something says her friend isn't sick" Reborn whispered to himself then looked over at Tsuna. "They would need some training but they would be an ok addition to the family."

"Are you still going on about that?" Tsuna asked annoyed as he tried to pay attention to the class.

"Yep." Reborn thought as he adjusted his fedora so it was more comfortable.

"Just let them get use to school first." Tsuna objected, while the teacher remained as oblivious as ever.

"Right, Terri you will sit behind Tsuna. Tsuna raise your hand please so she knows where you are." The teacher requested dully.

"Looks like theres a higher being on my side today." Reborn thought with a smirk as Terri nodded with a sigh of relief and sat behind the now very annoyed Tsuna. "Let's get the rock rolling." Reborn added to his previous thought as he jumped over to Terri's desk to greet her. "Chiaossu." Greeted Reborn in a hushed tone.

"Hello little one, What's your name?" Terri whispered back with a smile.

"Don't strangle her. Don't. Strangle her." Reborn mentally couched highly annoyed that Terri was speaking down to him. "It's Reborn. I'm a friend of Tsuna's, the guy sitting in front of you." Reborn explained. "You should sit with them during lunch time it would be a good way for you to make friends."'

"Aw thanks Reborn, that's very thoughtful of you." Terri wrote down on a piece of paper so that the teacher and the other students wouldn't hear her talking during class on her first day.

"No problem. Speaking of friends, where is your friend?" Reborn wrote down on the same paper causing a hint of panic to shot across her face for half a millisecond.

"You need a better Poker face." Reborn thought with a light chuckle after seeing her panic. "I see, so she's skipping on her first day? Bye." After writing this he jumped back to Tsuna's desk and began to write in Tsuna's notebook. "I'm going to go and gather some more info on the two prospective family members. Invite the one sitting behind you to sit with you guys at lunch. That is all" Reborn jumped of Tsuna desk and left the class without anyone giving him a second glance.

"Atleast there are still upsides to being cursed to be an infant forever." Reborn thought as ran around the corner when a boy about the same age and height as him came out of nowhere. His hair was styled in a messy fro that engulfed his head and neck to the point that it looked like a lion's mane. The boy also had on a full body cow suit and small metal horns protruding from his mess of hair. "Nyahahaha I found you Reborn! And now we will fight!"Yelled the cow boy in his shrill childish voice.

"Not now Lambo." Reborn walked past Lambo and pushed him out of his path. This caused Lambo to fly in to the nearby wall and knocking a large purple bazooka out of his hair.

"Got to…be…calm." Lambo said trying not to cry when he noticed the bazooka next to him.

"What an idiot." Reborn thought as he continued walking down the hallway.

"Nyahahaha no one pushes the great Lambo!" Lambo exclaimed, ignoring his tears.

"Oh heavens please don't tell me his actually going to try and do something." Reborn thought with a sigh not even bothering to turn around.

"Take this!"Lambo yelled as he fired the strange weapon that came out of his hair at Reborn which enveloped him in a thick pink smoke. When the smoke cleared Lambo's eye grew to the size of dinner plates. "Gah! Reborn how did you get so big!" Lambo exclaimed cowering into a nearby corner.

"You just shot my with the freaking 10 year bazooka that's what happened!" Reborn yelled his voice now much deeper. Everything about him seemed the same. Same suit same hat and same strange yellow binky around his neck. "What the… if I'm the ten years older me then why don't I have any memories of the future?" Reborn asked as he put the binky in his suit pocket. "Whatever. It will wear off in 15 minutes then I'll be back to my good old cursed self." Reborn thought as he got up and walked through the school to the main office. "Excuse me miss." The secretary turned around to face Reborn who now appeared to be in his mid twenties.

"Yes, how can I help you sir?" The secretary asked causing Reborn chuckled to himself.

"I forgot how nice it was to be called sir. Heck I almost expected her to call me little kid." Reborn thought as looked at the secretary. "I am Professor Rebono." Reborn said using one of his aliases "I'd like to request the files of the two new American students."

"The Professor Rebono?" The secretary asked shocked. "You look…different" the secretary said becoming skeptical.

"It's amazing what a good clean shave can do to your image." Reborn explained, mentally yelling at himself for nor remembering that, that particular alias had a mustache.

"I see." The secretary said clicking away at her computer, and then walked over to the currently active printer. Once she returned she handed Reborn the freshly printed files. "Next time, professor, I trust that you will remember to bring paperwork requesting the files."

"Of course ma'am." Reborn said then walked out of the office. "At least walking takes less time now that I got my old legs back, even if only for a bit longer." Reborn started to walk through the town as he looked for a good place to sit. "Le Mensa" Reborn read the sign to himself as he walked up to a small quiet café with outdoor seating. "That'll work." Reborn thought as he took a seat at one of the outdoor tables so he could look through the papers. "Let's see" Reborn thought as he skimmed through Terri's paper work "Name Terri Serene, pretty name, gender female" Reborn rolled his eyes "obviously. Height 5'8, tall for a girl but hey I'm normally short for a 24 year old guy. Eye color blue, hair color brown, grade point average 3.95. smart cookie. Hmm, club activities, writing club, debate club, and academic team." In the middle of his mental reading a young waitress put a cup of hot chocolate on to the small metal table that Reborn was sitting at. "Hn? Miss I think there's a mistake I didn't order anything." Reborn explained to the quickly retreating waitress. This caused the waitress to turn around showing her face that was ten shades of red.

"Oh t-that's ones on the house then sir" she stuttered the turned back around to walk toward her other waitress friends who were laughing and giggling. Reborn looked at the waitress and smiled to himself.

"I definitely missed this." Reborn thought as he pickup the cup and mad a toasting motion with it while looking at the waitress who gave it to him. Reborn then drank from it causing the waitresses to squeal among themselves as they went into the kitchen. Reborn laughed to himself once more.

"That was fun. But no need to get use to it I only have a minute or two left. Now let's read the other file" Reborn said quietly to himself after finish off the last of the small cup of hot chocolate. "Name Mikki Strychnos, strong last name. Gender surprise, surprise she's a female. Ok, height 5'2, pretty short for an American. Eye color blue, hair color blonde, grade point average 3.2. Well she's smarter than Tsuna and the baseball nut. Club activities, ballroom dancing, Japanese club, art club, and kendo out of school."Reborn finished. "Well the kendo part might come in handy. Now if only I could" Reborn stopped mid sentence as a girl with curly blond hair blue eyes and wearing the Namamori high uniform walked past his table. She was looking around with a lost expression as she carried here bogu and shinai bag.

"Someone upstairs must really like me today." Reborn thought as he folded the papers up and put them in his pocket then walked up behind the girl. "Miss Strychnos?" Reborn asked causing the girl to freeze in her tracks. "Bingo" Reborn thought blessing his luck as the scared girl turned around to face him. "You know the high school has a dojo." Reborn informed her.

"Busted." Mikki said looking down at the ground.

"Not quiet. I don't work for the school." Reborn explain not noticing that the piece of paper that was sticking out of his pocket. "But I am here to take you back to the school." Mikki gave him a weary look showing her disbelief. "I'm a tutor." Reborn said fluidly to the point that Mikki relaxed until her cell phone went of telling her that she got a new text message.

Mikki sighed then looked back as the strange man "what is your name?" Mikki asked realizing that he never told her.

"It's Reborn" Reborn replied calmly. "Looks like this will be easier than I thought." Reborn thought with a small smirk.

"Alright then Reborn show me to the school" Mikki stated as if she was being lead away to jail.

The two walked about half a block before Mikki sighed."Hey Reborn is there a pharmacy near here?" Mikki asked.

"Yes why?" Reborn replied "thank heavens a place where I can lose her before I change back" Reborn thought as he worried about the time. "I'm pretty sure it's well past fifteen minutes. I ready need to start wearing a watch." Reborn added to his thoughts.

"I need some medical tape" Mikki Replied as she shook her head.

"There's one over there." Reborn pointed across the street. "If you run you can catch the green light" Reborn stated and barely a second later Mikki took his advice and bolted to the intersection and across the street to the pharmacy. "Maybe I can just duck in here and loose her." Reborn thought as he entered the pawn shop next to the pharmacy and looked around for a worker to tell him the time. "Let's see it was 11:32 when I left Tsuna's class room" Reborn though while he looked for anyone who could tell him the time. "Why didn't I just ask the waitress?" Reborn asked himself as he mentally face palmed.

"Can I help you sir" asked a funny looking old man from behind the register.

"Ah, yes would you happen to know the time?" Reborn asked the strange man who he guessed was the manager.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. If you buy something, maybe I'll tell you." The Manager replied like the cryptic old mad man that he was.

"Thanks you've been really helpful" Reborn went to leave the store

"I have something you'd be interested in Acrobaleno." The manager stated before Reborn opened the door causing Reborn to stop and turn back around.

"How do you know?" Reborn asked as he turned back around.

"Does it matter?" The man replied with his own question. "Do you want it or not?" the man asked as reborn walked back over to the poorly lit glass counter.

"Depends. What is it?" Reborn asked as two eyes appeared on the yellow band around his hat before morphing into a lizard on the brim of his hat revealing the actual ribbon around his hat as the lizard crawled down to his shoulder then into his hand.

"Information." The man replied causing Reborn to scoff as he looked away. "And these" the man added as he placed a small wooden hinged box on the counter then opened it to reveal two different half rings. One with a half moon the other with half of a star.

"Nice counterfeits but there are no guardians with those symbols." Reborn stated as he turned to leave.

"Ah, but there are. Look here." The man said as he pulled the foam out of the box that was holding the rings in place and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I'll humor you." Reborn said as he took the paper and unfolded it revealing a document with a flame stamp at the bottom causing Reborn's eyes to wided in shock. "Vongola Primo." Reborn said softly as he read over the paper then looked back to the man. "How much?" Reborn asked giving the man a suspicious look.

"10 million yen. Cash." The man replied causing Reborn to stare at him in disbelief. "And you can have any watch in the store free as an added bonus."

"Make it, 1 million yen. Cash delivered in three days, the watch." Reborn started as Leon turned into a gun in his hand "And I won't just shoot you instead." Reborn added as he pointed the gun at the man after shooting out the security camera.

"Take them, Take whatever you want, just please don't kill me." the man coward as he put his hands on his head as if it could protect him. Reborn took the box and put it in a small brown bag before walking over to the watch counter and grabbing a matte black steel watch and stared at the time. "Are these watches set to the correct time?" Reborn asked with a worried expression.

Not long after that Reborn left the pawn shop with the small brown bag, the watch on his wrist and a slightly alarmed look on his. "How on earth could it be 12:16. I'm still in my adult form. It doesn't make any since." Reborn thought unaware of the fact that Mikki was walking up to him.

"There you are Reborn" Mikki's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I was wondering where you went. Which way do we go now?" Mikki asked still weary of the strange man.

"It's not far" Reborn replied as he started to walk toward the school once more.

"That's good I'm gonna need a lot of time to get ready." Mikki chimed happily as they walked towards the school.

"Get ready? Why on earth would you need to get ready to learn" Reborn asked perplexed. "Isn't that the point of school to prepare you to learn?" Reborn thought as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hm? Oh I'm not going to class. My friend said she needed me to beat up some guy that picked a fight with her new friend and that he'd get pummeled if I don't step in." Mikki explained which peaked Reborn interest.

"And did she name that friend?" Reborn asked already knowing that Tsuna managed to get in trouble the one time where he couldn't help, it's not like he can make Leon turn into his gun like before without anyone noticing. Now that he was adult it would cause a major uproar.

"Nope, she just said he was a major wimp and the guy I'm fighting is liable to use my gender as a reason to hold back and ask for another rematch." Mikki said to Reborn giving him the last of her knowledge on the subject.

"What a strange kid" Reborn thought as he notice her bag was full of medical tape.

"Hence the need for time and lots of medical tape." Mikki said gesturing to the bag from the pharmacy. Reborn remained silent for a few seconds then started to chuckle.

"So wait a minute wait a minute. You. Are gonna pretend to be a guy?"Reborn asked putting an emphasis on the work you. "You're gonna need a lot more then medical tape to pretend to be a guy." Reborn thought as he shook his head.

"Yep" Mikki replied shortly after which Reborn continued.

"So that you can beat up some guy in order to protect a different guy?" Reborn continued his question "just because your friend asked you to?" Reborn finished, as he stared at the strange girl walking in front of him. Mikki just stopped in her tracks and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Reborn though confused as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right that does sound crazy. The whole idea of loyalty to a friend or even someone you haven't met yet" Mikki stopped laughing by the end of her sentence and glared at Reborn. "I think I'll find my way on my own from here." Mikki said giving Reborn the coldest look she could muster as bumped into him as she walked away.

"Moody much?"Reborn said silently to himself "And your going the wrong way." Reborn added quietly as he reached into his pocket to put an x through her record "what the" Reborn exclaimed as he looked down at his pockets to see if he just misplaced the papers. He looked back at Mikki to see her waving the papers back and forward lightly. "Ok kid you got my attention again. Maybe you could help Tsuna" Reborn thought as he let her go the wrong way and went straight to the school. Reborn sat patiently on the bench across from the office as he waited for Mikki to walk in through the main entrence when a young boy walked down the hall from the gym wearing a grey t shirt, a pair of baggy jean and sneakers and a camo hat on his head.

"Well I'll be, she managed to get a boys figure. That's not something a girl should be proud of though." Reborn thought as he got up from the bench and watched Mikki enter the Office. "I see I caught your interest." Reborn added to his thoughts with a mental laugh as he walked over to the office to see Mikki through the glass door talking to a highly annoyed secretary.

"Those are the files that Professor Rebono requested earlier today, what are you doing with them?" The secretary asked suspecting that they were stolen, which was half true.

"I told you they were on the floor" Mikki said defending herself in what reborn guessed was her best attempt at a masculine sounding voice.

"What's going on here" Reborn asked deciding that it was a good of time as any to cut in. Reborn smirked as he watched her turn around with horror spread across her face."My files! Thank you for finding them little boy. Why don't you walk with me."Reborn suggested as he reopened the door.

"No thanks" Mikki said calmly walking past him shoving the papers in to his hands as she walked back towards the gym.

"Hmm. Well the lunar guardian seem quiet unwilling to co-operate don't you think Leon?" Reborn said to an empty space on his hat as he walked out of the office. The empty space began to shift and swirl revealing a small green chameleon. The chameleon crawled down from the hat and on to Reborn's hand turning into a small black and green pistol then back into his lizard form. "No, that won't be necessary." Reborn replied with a chuckle and put Leon on his shoulder. "We need to fix some things at home now don't we?" Reborn asked Leon as he walked out of the school and towards Tsuna house. Reborn knocked on the door to have Tsuna's Mother answerit with a surprised look on her face.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Tsuna's new tutor." Reborn stated cooly causing Tsuna's mother to give him a strange look.

"Tsuna already has a live in tutor." Tsuna's mother replied suspiciously.

"Yes you see that was my younger cousin Reborn. We work together and started a tutoring service but since we have the same name, mistakes tend to happen and we'll go to the wrong students. We just recently found out that we've made that mistake yet again." Reborn replied causing Tsuna's mother to completely drop her guard.

"Oh, well I guess I'll need to get a room prepared for you." Tsuna's mother stated with a smile as she let Reborn into the house.

"Thank you that would be lovely." Reborn replied as he stepped in and took off his shoes.

"I'll go prepare the guest room for you, there are cookies in the kitchen. Help yourself to some while you wait." Tsuna's mother stated before running up the stairs.

"Don't mind if I do." Reborn whispered as he took his shoes of and went into the kitchen as he waited. It didn't take long for Tsuna's mother to enter the kitchen and let Reborn know that his room was ready for him. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm sorry for any trouble this may cause you." Reborn said sincerely as Tsuna's mother smiled.

"It's no trouble at all." She replied before she stared looking for the right pots and pans.

"Nana always works so hard." Reborn thought with a soft smile as he walked up the stairs so he could take a nap in what was now his room.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled so that his mom would hear him but ended up waking Reborn from his slumber.

"Hm?" Reborn mumbled sleepily as he got up and walked over to his suit jacket.

"And I brought guests!" Tsuna added which caught Reborn's attention.

"Excellent" Reborn added to his thoughts as he put on his suit jacket now just as awake as he was before his nap. Reborn walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Tsuna and Mikki staring at him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna and Mikki yelled at the same time.

"Tsuna, this is Reborn's cousin Reborn. It's a family name isn't that right Reborn" Tsuna mother asked looking over at Reborn.

"Yes it's a very Italian name."Reborn said in agreement as Tsuna's Mother smiled obliviously. "Tsuna we should start working on your studying." Reborn suggested turning around to head back up the stairs. "The rest of you are welcome to join us." Reborn offered looking back with a small smirk as he notice that Mikki was still glaring at him as her friend just looked at Reborn and Mikki confused.

"Come on lets go" Yamamoto said with a smile, Leading Terri and Mikki to Tsuna's room. Tsuna's room was just like any other stereotypical room, it had a desk, a bed, a rug and small table with a few shelves hanging on the wall and a closet. The only thing that was out of place was a little hammock that was hanging from the ceiling in the far corner of the room that looked like it could support a small child.

"How cute she's still suspicious of me." Reborn thought mockingly "As she should be." Reborn added to his thoughts as he took a seat in the corner of the room by the hammock.

"So what will we be studying?"Mikki asked skeptically still keeping a close eye on Reborn.

"Well we have a math test tomorrow and a physic test in a few days" Tsuna Listed suggestions of things that could be studied.

"Physic. Physics is a good thing to study."Mikki agreed Still watching Reborn from the corner of her eye.

"Is there a reason that you keep staring at me?" Reborn asked amusedly.

"Huh?" Mikki's face turned red due to feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Gotcha." Reborn thought still amused like a kid playing with a new toy. "If you ask me consistent staring shows either desire or weariness" Reborn stated in an almost academic manner.

"Of course I'm gonna be weary of the guy who had my school records in his pocket!"Mikki yelled pointing at Reborn while everyone just watched the entertaining comedy.

"So you're gonna play that game huh? Well I accept." Reborn thought with a smirk.

"Reborn. What were you doing with her school records?" Tsuna asked Reborn now suspicious.

"Just a little recon." Reborn replied knowing that he had been caught, then walked in front of Mikki and looked down at her. "Besides don't you think the better question is how the little pickpocket knew the records were in my pocket in the first place?" Reborn asked turning the jury's attention back to Mikki.

"Mikki you stole it from his pocket? Really?" Terri Asked with a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"Yea" Mikki answered guiltily. "But he shouldn't have had it in the first place and besides as he mentioned he had multiple records. He not only had mind but he had yours too, Terri!" this produced a small gasp from the jury and earned Reborn a glare from Tsuna.

"Crap," Reborn thought as the attention shifted back to him.

"He Wha!" Terri practically screamed.

"Busted, well that was a good game but I don't like it when people try and beat me so. Game over." Reborn thought as he tried to think of a distraction. "Right Tsuna we need to get to work on your math homework unless you want to get a zero on that too." Reborn stated point blankly which caused Tsuna to panic which caused Gokkudera to change his attention to the 10th and made Yamamoto think that everything was just funny. Reborn sighed as the main mass of the issue had already forgotten what just happened. Terri and Mikki just grudgingly sat down to help knowing that any help they could receive would be nice as well.

"That worked better than I thought." Reborn thought with a mischievous smirk as he watched the group study.

"Ok how about this one" Tsuna asked Gokkudera confused by yet another math problem.

"x=3.19 over 48"Gokkudera and Terri answered simultaneous which caused them to look at each other in surprise.

"Oh look, Nerd love." Reborn thought sarcastically before moving his fedora so he could get back the nap he was taking earlier.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Gokkudera asked slightly annoyed with Mikki's lack of studying.

"I am." Mikki replied simply paying little attention to Gokkudera and continued drawing.

"Idiot! Doodling isn't working!"Gokkudera ranted causing Mikki's eyes to snap up from her art in a cold glare.

"This sounds like it might be interesting." Reborn thought as he peeped from under his fedora's brim.

"Being relaxed helps with learning. When your thoughts are all in a tangled mess it's hard to learn anything. Drawing, not doodling, helps me calm down." Mikki explained with a sharp tongue.

"There doodles." Reborn thought ready to go back to his nap when Mikki continued to speak.

"Of course I'm guessing that you wouldn't know much about it. Your shoulders have been tense this whole time and when you think you clench your fist or bit your lip, your stare is always a glare meaning you trust no body." Mikki said reading Gokkudera causing everyone to just stop and stare as she continued. "Light calluses on your hands show that you fight but not close range. Scars on your arms show that you been in a scuffle or two recently. The wide spacing between your fingers suggests that you play the piano. Have you been in an explosion recently?" Mikki asked almost concerned as she finished her analysis causing Reborn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, Color me impressed. She will be a useful tool." Reborn thought with a smirk.

" What. ."Gokkudera Asked surprised and disturbed that Mikki knew so much about him. "Did you steal my record or something?"

"Nothing that I just said would be on your record. Except for the fights probably" Mikki pointed out when the door was violently swung open.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo is here!" Lambo yelled as he ran into the room Followed by a girl that was around his age. She had her hair in a long braid with a red Chinese top black Chinese martial artist pants and black silk Chinese shoes. The two quickly notice the two new girls.

"Oh dear heavens, no." Reborn thought doing his best to ignore them as his expression went sour.

"Huh? New people?" Lambo asked almost quietly. "Play with me. Play with me!" He said smiling as he jumped between the two girls laps. The presence of the children completely changed the mood of the room.

"Reborn why are you so huge?"The little Chinese girl asked looking up at Reborn. Reborn seemed a bit shocked at first then looked away.

"Crap? Why do children always have to speak what's on their mind." Reborn thought as he tried to think of an answer. "It's because I ate my veggies and drank my milk, I-Pin" Reborn said giving the standard answer which just confused Poor I-pin.

"Will you play with me" Lambo asked looking up at Mikki from his sitting position on her lap.

"Oh gosh it's late. Terri we gotta go if were gonna get dinner."Mikki pointed out "Maybe next time" Mikki suggested looking over at Tsuna for permission to which Tsuna just nodded. Reborn watched curiously as the two girls got ready to leave.

"Interesting."Reborn thought putting his hands in his suit pockets. "We will be doing some extensive training on Saturday. If you can, you should come as well." Reborn offered.

"Sounds fun!" Terri accepted before Mikki could reject the offer. "We'd love to."

"Perfect." Reborn thought smugly as he watched the girls walk out of the room. "Hello new guardians." Reborn added to his thought as he felt the rings in his one pocket and his pacifier in the other.

* * *

Well i hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Stereo hearts. i know i enjoyed writing it. :) Seeyea next time.


	2. Gokkudera's Chapter 1

Well it's kinda weird to think that this one chapter covers like... three of one of my old chapters. Well luckily I decided to condence chapters. this chapter is Gokkudera's point of veiw. his point of veiw will be the even chapters and Reborn's will be the odds. anyways on to the boring stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except that which is mine.

Song suggestion: Stereo hearts by gym class hero

* * *

It was just your stereotypical day in Namimori High school. Tsuna, a young scholar with brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes and around 5'6in height, was busy cramming for a test with his two friends Gokkudera and Yamamoto. Gokkudera was the brainy one of the group but the most stand-offish. He was about 5'11 with grey green eyes and silver hair that reached his jaw. Yamamoto was the exact opposite of Gokkudera. Yamamoto was the captain of the baseball team. He had brown eyes and wiry short black hair that seemed to go everywhere. A young girl around Tsuna's age approached the three studying boys, her smile matching her glowing orange hair.

"Tsuna-kun did you hear? We're getting new students today." Her happiness seemed to radiate off of her.

"New kids huh? There seems to be a lot of those lately. I wonder if they're mafia." Gokkudera thought looking over only half interested.

"Hmm? Why didn't I know about this" Asked a small kid around 5 years old. The kid was wearing a full suit with a yellow dress shirt black tie, vest, suit jacket, dress pants, dress shoes, and a black fedora with a thick yellow ribbon around it and a yellow binky around his neck.

"That's strange. Reborn didn't know about them? he has some pretty good sources too. One of them has to be Mafia to hide info that well from a master hit man like Reborn." Gokkudera thought only a little more interested than before.

"What the? Reborn what are you doing here?!"Tsuna yelled at Reborn. Reborn just ignored Tsuna question and looked up at the girl from his sitting position on Tsuna's desk.

"Kyoko, what do you know about the new students?" Reborn asked as though he was deep in thought.

"Looks like he's thinking the same thing. My gosh this school is so boring." Gokkudera thought as he went back to looking over the math problem.

"Well they are both girls from America but that's all I know." Kyoko explained obviously excited by the idea of new girls in the class while Reborn mutter to himself, then looked to Tsuna.

"Maybe we could bring them into the family. Let's be honest a 9 person mafia family is not that impressive." Reborn suggested knowing that he would get them to join weather Tsuna approved it or not. It would be important for him to have members from all different countries.

"Oh were gonna let the new kids role play with us too? That sounds like a good idea" Yamamoto chimed in earning himself a glare from Gokkudera.

"You idiot nothing is official until the 10th says so." Gokkudera yelled calling Tsuna by his title as the 10th generation mafia boss. "Stupid baseball nut learn your place" Gokkudera thought as he turned to face forward as the teacher walled through the door and took his place at his lecture desk.

"Everyone to your seats, We have a new student that will be joining us today." The teacher announced as a young girl with silky chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back walked in to the class wearing the school uniform. Her crystal blue eyes glanced around the room calmly yet at the same time showed a hint of nervousness.

"Seems normal enough." Gokkudera thought as he did what he usually does, finish the work then put a magazine over his face so he could sleep during class. The sound of the bell caused Gokkudera to wake up as he instictivly grabbed his obento from under his desk and walked out to the school court yard to meet up with the gang.

"Where's the 10th?" Gokkudera asked as he sat down under the shade of the tree the gang always meet at.

"He's inviting the new girl to sit with us." Kyoko stated happily when she started looking over his shoulder causing Gokkudera to look behind himself.

"10TH!" the boy yelled as he ran up to Tsunaleaving his lunch behind.

"Gokkudera. Would you stop calling me that at school? It's embarrassing. " Tsuna asked, his annoyance barely showing in his kind voice.

"Sorry. So will she be joining us today 10th?" Gokkudera ask as though nothing had happened which cause Tsuna to sigh.

"Yep." Tsuna turned to face Terri "You are welcome to hang out with us any time that you would like."

"Really?" Terri asked surprised by his offer.

"Of course. I'm guessing that you're hungry so let's head over so we can eat." Tsuna replied and finish walking over to his friends with Terri. Everyone introduced themselves to Terri before Hana looked over to Terri curiously.

"So tell us a little about yourself." Hana asked curiously.

"Well, I" Terri started but got cut off as a guy walked in to the court yard yelling angrily.

"Tsuna!" Barked a loud voice from the other side of the court yard. "That fight we had a few months ago was a fluke I tell you. A fluke!"

"Fight what fight?" Terri asked Kyoko and Hana.

"A few months ago Tsuna came out of nowhere and asked Kyoko out while he was only wearing his boxers" Hana explained.

"Ok. That's nasty." Terri said point blank.

"Hey watch how you speak about the 10th." Gokkudera thought annoyed as he ate his food.

"Yea it was apparently a joke or a dare or something. Either ways the captain of the school kendo club challenged Tsuna to a fight to 'defend Kyoko's honor'. " Hana continued to explain as Terri nodded.

"Ok liking the kendo captain," Terri said evaluation the info.

"Why would you like that jerk, the 10th is obviously superior in all ways." Gokkudera thought more annoyed then before.

"Well don't, he said that the winner of the fight got Kyoko as the prize. Can you believe it? He treated Kyoko like a trophy." Hana practically ripped the kendo captain apart with her words. "Then to make sure that he won, he had one of his lackeys be the judge so that he knew that Tsuna couldn't win."

"Ok right now it a tie oh who I don't like," Terri said processing the new information.

"A tie? What is wrong with you?!" Gokkudera thought about to break his chopstick in half because of the amount of pressure he was applying to them.

"In order to win Tsuna ended up having to pull out all the kendo captains hair. I still don't know how he did it considering that he's the biggest wimp in the school." Hana explained the battle as quickly as she could before the kendo captain could be in ear shot.

"Ok still neutral. But leaning towards the bald captain." Terri said still pondering.

"You are mentally ill aren't you." Gokkudera thought unamused.

"In the end Tsuna never asked Kyoko out because he didn't like that the captain made her a prize," Hana finish just before the captain reached them and allowing Terri enough time to send a quick text.

"You're texting at a time like this! Stupid American!" Gokkudera thought as he glared at the kendo captain.

"You! I wanna rematch!" The captain yelled at Tsuna glaring at the group menacingly, Terri got her reply and smile.

"And you'll get it but not from him." Terri answered calmly, her glare not removed from the kendo captain.

"What was that?" the captain looked over surprised at the girl.

"My question exactly. What?" Gokkudera thought as his chopstick sliped out of his hands from shock.

"You'll be fighting a friend of mine who also does kendo. That's alright isn't it? Unless picking on people who are obviously weaker then you is more your style." Terri asked putting the kendo captain in between a rock and a hard place.

"Hey! The 10th is not weak!" Gokkudera thought going back to being angry.

"That will be fine." The captain agreed grudgingly. "But if they don't show up then you're going down Tsuna" and with that the captain walked away from the group.

"Great now I'm gonna die!" Tsuna started to panic.

"What the freak does she think she's doing putting Tsuna's safety in the hands of a stranger. How many friends could she have she just got to Japan!" Gokkudera thought ready to sign the new girl in to a mental institute.

"Thanks for the votes of confidence. Don't worry they'll come." Terri replied calmly as she ate her meal and continued texting.

"I should kill her on the 10th behalf for this." Gokkudera thought as he picked up and dusted off his chopsticks before finishing his lunch and heading back to the class room.

Tick Tock Tick Tock TICK TOCK**TICK TOCK.** "STUPID CLOCK SHUT UP!"Gokkudera mentally yelled at the clock as class went on. It was the last period of the day and only 2 minutes until Tsuna's judgment time. Tsuna who was sitting behind him looked like a nervous wreck. "Why are we allowing a random stranger we've never meet defend the 10th. The 10th could take care of this in a heartbeat." Gokkudera thought frustrated as he clenched his pencil.

BRIIIIIIING! Rang the bell dismissing class. Terri walked with Tsuna, Gokkudera and the rest of the gang walked to the gym. They weren't the only ones heading to the gym. Practically half of their grade was already waiting inside the gym for Tsuna to arrive.

"What is wrong with these freaks?" Gokkudera thought as he look In the middle of the floor to find the stranger and the kendo captain already in there masks.

"Let's fight to our fullest ability. No holding back." Gokkudera heard the young boy suggested.

"This kid is nuts!" Gokkudera thought as he watched the scene play out as he took his seat with the gang.

"Who are you to tell me not to hold back? Even so I, Mochida, captain of the kendo club will grant you your last wish. State your name!"Mochida announced loud enough for everyone in the gym to hear.

"If you win I'll consider it." The boy replied calmly yet loud enough for the gym to hear.

"Trash! I ought beat you now!"Mochida yelled even louder.

"Do you really think he can win?" Yamamoto asked Terri concerned for her friend's health.

"They'll do better than that. They'll rip his ego to shreds." Terri replied with a mischievous smile.

"They better or else I'll have to beat them up for putting the 10th in danger." Gokkudera commented causing Terri anger to flare.

"Why do you keep calling Tsuna 10th? It makes you sound dumb." Terri retorted giving Gokkudera a death glare for his lack of faith.

"Because the 10th is the 10th generation mafia boss." Gokkudera explained without falter.

"You're the stupid one not me." Gokkudera thought as he looked to the center of the gym.

"Huh?" Terri was officially confused.

"It's a game that we play." Yamamoto clarified "Gokkudera is really in to role playing."

"I am not Role playing!" Gokkudera thought frustratedly "Do you honestly think I'd come all the way from Italy for a roleplay?" Gokkudera flared from the stress he was putting himself under.

"Is that so." Terri replied calmer.

"You really are an idiot." Gokkudera thought as he crossed his arms.

"If that's the case I wanna play too."Terri announced her decision her face lit up as she thought of an idea. "Can my friend play too?"

"No you can not play! It's not a game to be played."Gokkudera mentally ranted as he made faces

"Sure, the more the merrier." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto you idiot this is not a game!" Gokkudera yelled with a forked tongue.

"We'll be meeting at Tsuna after the match if you want you and your friend can come too." Yamamoto said with his ever so genuine smile.

"Am I just not here or something?" Gokkudera thought annoyed by Yamamoto and the new girl.

"Sounds like fun!" Terri replied only to hear a resounded 'BEGIN!' ring through the gym followed by the shouts of other viewers. Both stood still for a few moment exchanging battle cries. Mochida went for the first attack striking for men. The fight didn't have a time limit so it seemed like it was going on forever.

"I don't get it." Gokkudera announced his confusion. "It looks like Mochida should have won a hundred times over."

"True," Tsuna agreed nodding his head. "He's landed quiet the few good blows."

"That may be true but they weren't perfect." Terri replied replaying Mochida attacks in her head. "Each time Mochida attack Mikki managed to defect it even if it was just a little bit. A deflect is still a deflect no matter how light." Terri explained.

"Lucky for him. If he lost I seriously would have blown him up." Gokkudera thought still slightly confused.

"Watch I think Mikki about to wrap this up." Terri said redirecting the boys attention back to the fight.

"Wait, that's a girls name."Gokkudera thought as he watched Mikki blocked then faked and attack for kote but switched it half way through to attack men causing Mochida to fall and slide across the floor.

"White point!" The judge announced raising Mikki's white flag in the air. The Gym was silent for a few second the erupted in to a mixture of cheers and chatter. Mikki walked over to Mochida and offered her hand to help him get up from the floor with an invisible smirk.

"What just happened?" Gokkudera thought as everyone around him started moving while he tried to process how that could ever work. "He, I mean she, would have had to apply more than three hundred pounds of pressure to do that." Gokkudera thought doing the math in his head.

"Thank you for fighting with all your strength. It made the fight interesting." Mikki said, her arm still extended to offer ad to the fallen captain. The captain took Mikki hand and used it to hoist himself back up then took off his helmet.

"You're pretty good kid."Mochida complimented looking down at Mikki who was a good 5 inches shorter than him. "What school are you from?" Mikki just smiled and took her helmet off exposing her long curly hair, causing a few small gasps to be heard from around the gym.

"I go to this school. My name is Mikki. It's nice to meet you captain. I look forward to practicing with you in the future." Mikki introduced herself while letting the captain know that this wasn't the last time he be seeing her.

"Mikki!" Terri yelled waving as she ran down to her friend from the stands, her friends following closely behind her.

"Terri!" Mikki yelled and waved back. Terri and her friends quickly met up with Mikki as she looked over the group.

"So which one's the wimp?" Mikki said with a bright innocent smile causing Tsuna to deadpan.

"What dis she just call the 10th?" Gokkudera thought as Terri ignored Mikki's question and hugged her.

"Mikki you did great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said jumping up and down her arms still around Mikki neck."They invited us to hang out at Tsuna's house." Terri added excitedly as she relayed the invitation to her.

"I don't remember Tsuna inviting you over." Gokkudera thought as he looked away to keep his anger in check.

"Will there be food?" Mikki asked, her paleness starting to become more and more obvious. Terri looked over at Tsuna and Tsuna nodded with a smile. Happily the group walked back to Tsuna home laughing and joking the whole way.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled so that his mom would hear. "And I brought guests!"

"Welcome home honey! Your new tutor is here too."His mom replied popping her head out from the kitchen.

"New tutor?" Tsuna replied confused as the sound of foot step came down the steps in front of them, revealing a face that caused Mikki's jaw to drop.

"Reborn!" Tsuna and Mikki yelled at the same time.

"Yeah they look alike and all but come on. Reborn is like 2 feet tall not 6." Gokkudera thought rolling his eyes at Mikki's mistake.

"Tsuna, this is Reborn's cousin Reborn. It's a family name isn't that right Reborn" Tsuna mother asked looking over at Reborn.

"From what I know Reborn doesn't have any family." Gokkudera thought giving Reborn a suspicious glance. "I'll keep an eye on him for now. I don't trust him."

"Yes it's a very Italian name."Reborn said in agreement as Tsuna's Mother smiled obliviously. "Tsuna we should start working on your studying." Reborn suggested turning around to head back up the stairs. "The rest of you are welcome to join us." Reborn offered looking back with a small smirk.

"Of course I'm going with, I won't let the tenth be alone with a strange imposter,"gokkudera thought as he walk up the stairs.

"Come on lets go" Yamamoto said with a smile, Leading Terri and Mikki to Tsuna's room.

"That nut always does that. it's not your room to invite people into." Gokkudera thought as he entered Tsuna's room as well. Tsuna's room was just like any other stereotypical room, it had a desk, a bed, a rug and small table with a few shelves hanging on the wall and a closet. The only thing that was out of place was a little hammock that was hanging from the ceiling in the far corner of the room that looked like it could support a small child.

"So what will we be studying?"Mikki asked skeptically as she, like Gokkudera kept a close eye on Reborn.

"Well we have a math test tomorrow."Tsuna pointed out with a slight shutter.

"Easy," Gokkudera mentally replied as he sat down and leaned against the side of Tsuna's bed.

"And a physic test in a few days." Tsuna added creating a list of different subjects that they could study.

"Boring." Gokkudera added to his mental response as he looked to the ceiling.

"Physic. Physics is a good thing to study."Mikki agreed with a nod causing Gokkudera to sigh.

"I hate stupid people." Gokkudera thought annoyed mentally excluding Tsuna from his list of idiots.

"Is there a reason that you keep staring at me?" Reborn asked amused catching Gokkudera's attention, and everyone else's attention for that matter.

"Huh?" Mikki's face turned red.

"Stupid, if you're as suspicious of him as I am you have no reason to be embarrassed." Gokkudera thought as he shifted his focus back to the ceiling.

"If you ask me consistent staring shows either desire or wariness" Reborn stated in an almost academic manner.

"Of course I'm gonna be wary of the guy who had my school records in his pocket!"Mikki yelled pointing at Reborn while everyone just watched the entertaining comedy.

"Wait so it really is Reborn?" Gokkudera thought as he allowed the subject to regain his attention.

"Reborn. What were you doing with her school records?" Tsuna asked Reborn now suspicious.

"More importantly how did he grow 4 feet and have his voice drop three octaves in a few hours." Gokkudera thought as he stared at the tutors new form.

"Just a little recon." Reborn replied knowing that he had been caught, then walked in front of Mikki and looked down at her. "Besides don't you think the better question is how the little pickpocket knew the records were in my pocket in the first place?" Reborn asked turning the jury's attention back to Mikki.

"Mikki you stole it from his pockets? Really?" Terri Asked not sure if she believed that her friend would do something like that.

"You're joking right? That pipsqueak stole from you?" Gokkudera thought amused. "Well at least this is interesting."

"Yeah," Mikki answered guiltily. "But he shouldn't have had it in the first place and besides as he mentioned he had multiple records. He not only had mind but he had yours too, Terri!" this produced a small gasp from the jury and earned Reborn a glare from Tsuna.

"Please tell me this is some kinda prank. What on earth could these girls do for Tsuna that I couldn't do with one arm while blindfolded." Gokkudera mentally protested Reborns intrest in the two foreign exchange students.

"He What!" Terri practically screamed.

"Geesh, tone it down a few decimals please." Gokkudera thought as he rubbed his ears. "they haven't even been her for a day and I can tell you that these chicks are detrimental to my health and mental sanity." Gokkudera mentally complained as he watched everyone stare at Reborn.

"Right Tsuna we need to get to work on your math homework unless you want to get a zero on that too." Reborn stated point blankly which caused Tsuna to panic which caused Gokkudera to change his attention to the 10th and made Yamamoto think that everything was just funny. Terri and Mikki just grudgingly sat down to help knowing that any help they could receive would be nice as well.

"Ok how about this one" Tsuna asked Gokkudera confused by yet another math problem. Terri looked up from her English home work to look at the problem on the table.

"x=3.19 over 48"Gokkudera and Terri answered simultaneous which caused them to look at each other in surprise. Mikki looked over at Terri to see the last look of shock on Terri's face.

"Wait, how did she." Gokkudera thought questioningly as he stared at Terri. "I take it back, Maybe they aren't both idiots. Just the one that skipped school." Gokkudera corrected himself as he looked back to the homework but caught Mikki as she look down at her sketch book and continued to doodle.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Gokkudera asked slightly annoyed with Mikki's lack of studying.

"I am." Mikki replied simply paying little attention to Gokkudera and continued drawing.

"Idiot! Doodling isn't working!"Gokkudera ranted causing Mikki's eyes to snap up from her art in a cold glare.

"Being relaxed helps with learning. When your thoughts are all in a tangled mess it's hard to learn anything. Drawing, not doodling, helps me calm down." Mikki explained.

"Coulda fooled me."Gokkudera thought before Mikki continued her rant.

"Of course I'm guessing that you wouldn't know much about it. Your shoulders have been tense this whole time and when you think you clench your fist or bit your lip, your stare is always a glare meaning you trust no body. "Mikki said reading Gokkudera causing everyone to just stop and stare as she continued. "Light calluses on your hands show that you fight but not close range. Scars on your arms show that you been in a scuffle or two recently. The wide spacing between your fingers suggests that you play the piano. Have you been in an explosion recently?" Mikki asked almost concerned as she finished her analysis.

"What. ."Gokkudera Asked surprised "What is Wrong with this chick? Shes a mental nutcase!" Gokkudera thought disturbed that Mikki knew so much about him. "Did you steal my record or something?" Gokkudera asked her slightly uncomfortable with what just happened.

"Nothing that I just said would be on your record. Except for the fights probably" Mikki pointed out when the door was violently swung open.

"Valid point but still that was just," Gokkudera's mental response was cut short as the door swung open.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo is here!" Lambo yelled as he ran into the room Followed by a girl that was around his age. She had her hair in a long braid with a red Chinese top black Chinese martial artist pants and black silk Chinese shoes. The two quickly notice the two new girls. "Huh? New people?" Lambo asked almost quietly."Play with me. Play with me!" He said smiling as he jumped between the two girls laps. The presence of the children completely changed the mood of the room. Gokkudera became even more tense then before, Tsuna started to tense up as well, Terri and Mikki relaxed while Reborn acted like a little boy in a cow suit didn't just run through the door followed by a little Chinese girl.

"Reborn why are you so huge?"The little Chinese girl asked looking up at Reborn. Reborn seemed a bit shocked at first then looked away.

"Once can always depend on the innocence of children to as the questions that you actually want to ask but cant." Gokkudera thought with a smirk as he waited for Reborn to respond.

"It's because I ate my veggies and drank my milk, I-Pin." Reborn said giving the standard answer which just confused Poor I-pin.

"Youe gotta be kidding me!" Gokkudera thought as he deadpanned from Reborn's responce.

"Will you play with me?" Lambo asked looking up as Mikki from his sitting position on her lap. Mikki looked up at the clock and notice that it was almost 6.

"Oh gosh it's late. Terri we gotta go if were gonna get dinner."Mikki pointed out "Maybe next time" Mikki suggested looking over at Tsuna for permission to which Tsuna just nodded. Gokkudera watched grateful to the clock as the two girls got ready to leave.

"Yes now I don't have to deal with them except for in class."Gokkudera thought confident that he self control could handle that much.

"We will be doing some extensive training on Saturday. If you can you should come as well." Reborn offered.

"Sounds fun!" Terri accepted before Mikki could reject the offer. "We'd love to."

"Just shoot me." Gokkudera thought as he mourned the death of a perfectly good weekend.

* * *

well thats the end of gokkudera's first chapter. I'll catch yea next time during Reborn's second chapter. favor follow review yatta yatta yatta you've heard it all before. byebye.


	3. Reborn's Chapter 2

Welcome back to the next chapter of Stereo Hearts :) this story (along with a few others) is gonna be moved to the back burner for a little while. I need to finish my rise of the guardians story before the dvd/blu-ray release since thats when reading is going to spike. :) Hopefully you understand and are willing to be patient for a few weeks. anyways on to the boring stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's.

Song suggestion: Over My Head by A Day To Remember (From punk goes pop volume 2)

and now for the good stuff. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After Reborn was sure the two girls had left he turned and looked at the small remaining group.

"They'll definitely take some work but they'll make an acceptable addition to the family." Reborn stated as he sat down at Tsuna's desk and pulled out two sheets of paper and started writing in neat cursive.

"Would you stop going on about that?" Tsuna whined knowing that there was nothing he could really do to stop his determined tutor.

"If they refuse then sure I'll let it go." Reborn replied with a smirk "And if they refuse they be dead." Reborn mentally added knowing too well what could happen if he were to let the girls live after they found out about the mafia. "Gokkudera, Can I ask you for a favor?" Reborn asked as he switched papers and started writing on the clean page.

"What do you need?" Gokkudera asked still wary of Reborn.

"Can you rig and explosive so that once this envelope is opened a timer starts in this second envelope that contains the bomb?" Reborn asked as he put one sheet of neatly folded paper in each envelope before handing them to Gokkudera.

"I'll see what I can do." Gokkudera replied as he accepted the envelopes and walked out of the room.

"Make sure it's desecrate enough that they won't notice it." Reborn added before Gokkudera was completely out of the room.

"Bomb?! Reborn that would kill them." Tsuna pointed out the ever obvious fact.

"Exactly and then I'll never bother them again." Reborn replied devilishly causing Tsuna to freak out and Yamamoto to laugh as Reborn noticed some spare books on the ground. "What do we have here?" Reborn thought as he walked over to the small stack of books and lightly tapped then with his foot before picking up one of the books.

"Oh? Those look like Terri's books." Yamamoto piped up as he started packing his book bag.

"So it would seem." Reborn replied as he noticed Terri's name written on the inside cover of the book. "How convenient." Reborn thought as Gokkudera walked back into the room with a single envelope.

"Here, it will explode 45 minutes after the first envelope is opened, and it will turn off when the second is opened." Gokkudera replied as he offered the envelope to Reborn.

"Excellent." Reborn replied as he accepted the envelope then walked back to the desk and wrote to Miss Mikki Strychnos on the envelope before folding the envelope in half. Reborn walked back to Gokkudera and picked up the books from the floor and handed them back to Gokkudera along with Terri's student file which had her address on it. "It seems that Terri has left her books here, since it's on the way home for you, would you drop them off along with this letter for Mikki?" Reborn asked in more of a commanding way causing Gokkudera to glare at him slightly.

"Why should I?" Gokkudera asked honestly.

"Because, you don't want to let the 10th down do you? The strength of his future family depends on you delivering that letter." Reborn replied knowing full well that he hit Gokkudera's soft spot.

"Fine, but I'm doing it for the 10th not because you asked me to." Gokkudera replied as he looked at the address.

"Make sure you give the letter directly to Mikki. We don't need any unwanted publicity because someone else opened the letter. Oh and tell them that we're going to the zoo instead of studying." Reborn stated causing Gokkudera to nod before walking out of the room with his book bag over his shoulder. Once Gokkudera and Yamamoto left for the night Reborn took the two rings from his pocket and put them into and envelope before heading out of Tsuna's room.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"Just taking a stroll to see if my letter was delivered." Reborn replied honestly before walking into the hall and down the stairs to the small shoe tree by the door. After he finished putting on his dress shoes Reborn walked out of the house and out to the streets where he successfully navigated to a rather large apartment building. "Well this is a pain." Reborn thought as he looked around to find that there were more than a few people walking around that could witness him sneaking into the apartment. "Plan b." Reborn thought as he ducked into a small dead end ally where he had Leon morph over him. "Invisible sticky suit. Never fails in my time of need." Reborn thought with a smirk as he started scaling the side of the building until he found the right window. Reborn used the ever helpful sticky tack of the suit Leon made for him to open the unlocked window enough for him to crawl in unnoticed. "That was easy enough." Reborn thought as Leon morphed slightly so that reborn was no longer sticky but still invisible as Reborn turned to close the window once more.

"I was dropping of some books that Terri left as Tsuna's house, Terri asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and since I didn't have any plans for dinner I accepted." Reborn over heard Gokkudera explained shortly. "Oh by the way, I was told to give this to you if I saw you." Gokkudera added to his explanation.

"Perfect." Reborn thought as he quietly moved over to the far corner of the room by the door.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Terri asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Not so perfect." Reborn thought as he tensed up at the idea of Mikki opening the envelope infront of Terri.

"Nah, maybe later." Mikki replied causing Reborn to let out a sigh of relief before she continued. "Thank you for making dinner Terri it tasted great." Mikki complemented.

"This is getting dull fast. Maybe I should have brought a book with me." Reborn thought as a long silence ensued. Then after the long pause Mikki continued once more. "Hey Terri I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm not feeling to great." Mikki announced as she walked pass the table.

"Excellent let's move this along," Reborn thought getting more and more impatient.

"Huh what's wrong? Is it your stomach? Was it the food?" Terri rapidly fired her questions at Mikki.

"Huh? No it's that not it I just haven't felt very peachy after the fight that's all. I'm just sore." Mikki Replied flustered.

"I don't have all night." Reborn thought wanting to pace around but refrained knowing that if he was in the light it would create a shadow.

"Ok good night. Feel better ok?" Terri said knowing that only time could heal an illness.

"I promise." Mikki stated then to Reborn's relief footsteps were heard comeing closer and closer to the room until he watched Mikki enter the room. Reborn watched curiously as Mikki let out a sigh and slumped over from fatigue then walk over to her closet and pull out some pajamas.

"Forgot about that possibility." Reborn thought as he covered his eyes out of self respect. Once he heard Mikki back flopped onto her bed he uncovered his eyes to find her just laying there and staring at the ceiling.

"Great another possibility I forgot about. Her completely ignoring the letter." Reborn thought as he waited while Mikki stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages then looked back at the dirty clothes pile that she started.

"That's right, go get the letter, I really don't want to be stuck here all night." Reborn thought as he felt karma catching up with him.

"I guess I should read the letter." Mikki whispered barely loud enough for Reborn to hear as she walked across the room to pick up her previously discarded jeans. She plucked the envelope from the pile and walked back to the bed as she unfolded the now slightly crumpled letter. "To: Miss Mikki Strychnos." Mikki said reading the envelope to herself before she opened the envelope to get to its contents, pulling out a smaller envelope and a single piece of tri-folded paper. Mikki unfolded the piece of paper and read it in her head. Reborn waited resisting the urge to tap his foot as Mikki stared at the paper before pulling out her laptop and typing for a bit. The light from the screen was just bright enough that Reborn was able to see her expression change to panic as she read the screen. Reborn was about ready to crack up as he watched the girl try and control her breathing before she picked up the second envelope and stared at it.

"Look if you don't hurry up you'll die a fiery painful death." Reborn thought amused as he watched Mikki slowly and carefully open the envelope.

"Good choice," Reborn stated bluntly from behind Mikki causing her back to straighten from fear.

"Mafia lackey or not I will punch you in the Trachea" Mikki Threatened not turning around.

"Eh I'm bored with this already. Let's see if I can make this interesting." Reborn thought before speaking. "To be the light in the night exposing the truth, this is the job of guardian of the moon." Reborn said quietly so Terri couldn't hear him as he slipped the envelope from his pocket in between Mikki's hand and the bed she was sitting on.

"Oh good gracious did my life just turn it to a cheesy soap opera or something? What the heck was that? Now I'm some moon guardian?" Mikki Replied just as quietly.

"Ok, so that may have been an unhealthy amount of cheese, but come o,n even hit men get bored." Reborn thought before Mikki continued.

"And besides I didn't accept I just didn't want the envelope to explode." Mikki explained stereotyping the mafia.

"What the heck?" Reborn thought as Leon quickly shifting into a gun so he could put the cold piece of metal against the back of her head. "You knew about the bomb? I thought I told Gokkudera to make it as desecrate as possible." Reborn hissed before continuing. "Oh well you're still not off the hook yet." Reborn added smugly but still quietly.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. There really was a bomb? Wait what does Gokkudera have to," Mikki paused before continuing. "Crap he's one of you people isn't he?" Mikki asked slowly putting the pieces together causing Reborn to chuckle.

"Ok so if I don't accept I die." Mikki started. "But if I do accept what would I have to do?" Mikki asked suspicious of Reborn even though she wasn't brave enough to turn around and face him.

"Well you'd start off with training, but your jobs would be to protect the tenth, defend the family and help during any power struggles, complete missions, and eventually have you own family branch to control. You'll even get paid." Reborn explained leaning in so he was whispering directly into her ear.

"Fine I accept." Mikki whispered in defeat causing Reborn to straighten out his posture as he smirked and removed the muzzle of his gun from its resting place against the back of Mikki's head. "When do I start?" Mikki asked her voice showing just how unenthusiastic she was about her new job.

"Your employment starts now." Reborn answered simply.

"One last thing," Mikki said her voice trembling.

"Hm?" Reborn replied to let her know he was listening. Mikki quickly spun around and punched Reborn in the neck which sent him flying into the nearby wall with a light thud.

"We that was unpleasant." Reborn thought as he watched Mikki make her way over to where he was sitting on the floor.

"I told you that I would punch you in the Trachea." Mikki said with a venomously sweet smile "Reborn" Mikki added as she sat down in front of Reborn who just laughed as he rubbed his neck then leaned in to Whisper into Mikki ear again.

"You have a strong arm," Reborn complemented then added "But if you ever do that again you will die." Reborn explained in all seriousness.

"What's going on in here?" Terri asked her face slightly pink as she looked around the dark room to see Reborn sitting with his back to the wall and his face dangerously close the Mikki who was sitting in front of him.

"Oh." Mikki started.

"Crap." Reborn finished. "Don't move." Reborn said as a chameleon appeared in his hand. "Leon a little Help?" Reborn asked and Leon stretched and morphed to cover the two. And making them blend into the background.

"Ok now someone is just toying with me." Reborn thought as he glared at the ceiling.

"You have got to be kidding me? Leon the Chameleon? Really?" Mikki asked as they moved around the room to avoid the completely confused Terri who was now swinging a mop that she was carrying wildly in an attempt to hit Reborn.

"We can debate about my naming skills later." Reborn barked at Mikki as he dodged Terri increasingly accurate mop. "Well atleast I know that Terri has a fighting spirit in her. She could be useful still." Reborn thought as he dodged her blind attacks.

"Give her back before I find you and I will be merciful."Terri yelled, murder showing in her eyes.

"Ok show's over kid." Reborn thought as he grabbed the mop from Terri causing it to disappear as well.

"What the! Give that back!"Terri yelled Hunting for any sign of motion.

"As you wish." Reborn's voice rang through the air as Terri felt a sharp thud against the back of her head. Terri collapsed to the ground with a large thud as Leon took his previous shape as a chameleon and sat on Reborn's hat.

"Well that was eventfu.l" Reborn thought as he picked Terri up bridal style and laid her on her bed then turned to look at Mikki. "By the way your first mission is to recruit Terri, the star guardian" Reborn stated as he put one of his hands in his suit pocket.

"Easier said than done! You just knocked her out with a mop!" Mikki pointed out the flaw in his request.

"Well then, for talking back, it's time to give you a little scare." Reborn thought before adding more conditions to her mission. "And you have to do so before training on Saturday which you already said you would both be coming too." Reborn explained with a smirk as Mikki continued to freak out about her first mission.

"What! You're crazy!" Mikki yelled as Reborn walked over to the window and opened it.

"Yep." Reborn agreed then jumped out of the window.

"Reborn!" Mikki cried out in horror as she leaned out the window to se Leon in the shape of a glider and Reborn flying away with a small smirk.

"She is a strange one. If I were her I would have pushed myself out the window," Reborn thought as he glided away so he could go back to Tsuna's. "She and Terri will fit in nicely with Tsuna's ideals." Reborn mentally mused when an idea came to mind. "Let's see how obedient she is so far." Reborn thought as he landed not far from the hotel and walked in through the main door this time. Reborn whistled as he walked in to the upscale apartment lobby. " Fancy." Reborn thought as he looked around while making his way to the elevator. Once safely inside behind closed doors reborn pushed the button for the new students floor and took out a small piece of paper and wrote a short message for Mikki, letting her know to come to the café he found earlier that morning. "6:30 should be early enough for testing her." Reborn thought as he scratched down the time and put it in a small envelope before walking out of the elevator into a long thin hallway. "Crap. It looks a lot different from the inside." Reborn thought as he moved around trying to find the right apartment. "Bingo." Reborn said with a smirk before sliding the thin envelope through a small gap between the door and the floor then made his way back to the lobby.

"Have a good evening sir." Said the doorman as Reborn exited the building. Reborn nodded at the man in response before walking through the dark streets back to Tsuna's house. The next day Reborn awoke with a startle as his alarm clock went of showing it was now five in the morning. Reborn sighed as he hit the alarm causing it to turn off before pushing himself out of the bed. After a quick shower Reborn got dressed in his usual suit and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Reborn, are you heading out so soon?" Asked Tsuna's mother from the kitchen. "I was about to start making breakfast." She added causing Reborn to hesitate from putting his shoes on.

"I've heard your cooking is quiet delicious, sadly I have a tutoring conference to go too." Reborn lied fluidly.

"Oh, what a shame." Tsuna's mother replied before going back into the kitchen. Reborn's stomach grumbled in protest as he continued to put his shoes on without eating first.

"She better be on time. I'm hungry." Reborn thought unhappily as he walked out the door and started heading to La Mensa. After a fairly long and silent walk reborn finally approached the small building. "Maybe I'll just order some breakfast while I'm here." Reborn thought as he walked in to find the café would have been empty if it weren't for the fact the staff had to be there.

"Welcome, please feel free to sit where ever you like." The hostess stated with a tired smile. Reborn replied with a small nod before walking over to one of the small booth seats. After sitting there for ten minutes or so and flipping through the menu three or four time Reborn checked his watch.

"She's late." Reborn thought un-amused as he sat at a table inside the café.

"You're back?" asked a female voice from behind Reborn. Reborn turned around to see the waitress that served him before.

"Yes, I'm waiting for a friend of mine." Reborn explained. The waitress just smiled, imagining an attractive guy that he might be waiting for. "Hate to break it to you but I don't think you'll find them very attractive." Reborn thought with a smirk because of the waitresses obvious thoughts. "Could I order a caramel espresso for now?" Reborn asked as he offered the menu to the waitress.

"Of course," the waitress chimed with a smile as she took the menu from Reborn table. "Would you like to order anything for your friend?" the waitress asked curiously hoping for a clue about the mystery friend as she took the second menu from the table.

"A hot chocolate would be nice." Reborn said relaxing in his chair as the waitress gave him a curious stare. "They're young..er then me" Reborn explained to the waitress which just made her happier. "oh heavens, well she's in for a rude surprise." Reborn thought as the waitress's smile grew.

"One caramel espresso and a hot chocolate, coming right up." the waitress said then left to give the chef the order. Reborn smirked as he listened to the hushed whispers of the waitresses, imagining what their reaction would be to the female he was waiting for. As if on cue Mikki walked it to the café and looked around until she spotted Reborn. "Took you long enough." Reborn thought as Mikki quickly walked over to the table and sat down across from him, causing a few gasps to be heard from the kitchen.

"You're late." Reborn said flatly eyeing Mikki coldly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get much notice. If you're gonna creep into my house anyways you might as well leave notes for me where I'll find them." Mikki pointed out, not any more thrilled then Reborn was.

"I do not creep." Reborn said offended. "Who the heck does this girl think she is? Has the fact that I could kill her and feel no remorse about it failed to register in her mind?" Reborn thought annoyed as she continued.

"Did you want me to say stalk?" Mikki asked giving him an alternative.

"Not really, anyways there is a reason I told you to meet me here." Reborn replied less then amused as he changed his sitting position to a more businesslike posture.

"That's a relief." Mikki said mockingly her posture much slouchier then Reborn's.

"This is where you should go if you have a mission. I won't give anymore letters I'll just put a business card in your mailbox if you are needed. The time will be written on the back and it will always be the same card. Got that?" Reborn explained now resting his elbows on the table.

"Yep, how early should I check my mail?" Mikki asked wondering how much sleep she was gonna loss because of this guy.

"Check it at 5 in the morning. If its urgent then I'll just knock otherwise it should be there." Reborn replied perfectly logically.

"ok sounds easy enough." Mikki said still overwhelmed by the idea of being in the mafia.

"Well checking your mail is not exactly a hard thing to do." Reborn mentally retorted. "So how is recruitment going?" Reborn asked earning himself a glare from Mikki.

"I was working on it until I had to run to the other side of town."Mikki explained coldly.

"Right" Reborn said just shrugging it off. "Well I think I've punished her enough for talking back to me. might as well make her life all the more difficult." Reborn thought before he spoke again."I'm erasing your recruiting deadline. Which contrary to what you may believe, this will actually make your life harder."

"How so?" Mikki asked confused hoping to find a loophole and keep Terri out of the mafia.

"Well you'll still have to work for the 10th but no one from the mafia will know that you exist until you recruit Terri. That means no back up and no help on missions. You'll be a complete shadow member until then." Reborn explained leaving Mikki even more confused.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Mikki asked not understanding.

"You're more likely to die" Reborn said nonchalantly "You'll still receive missions that would usually require a team but you'll have to do it alone since no one knows you exist."

"Great." Mikki thought knowing that she wouldn't be able to protect Terri for longer than a few months.

"Your espresso and your hot chocolate sir." The waitress said putting the espresso in front of Reborn and the hot chocolate in front of Mikki. "Enjoy." she said sounding less enthusiastic then before.

"Thank goodness, I can't function properly without my morning coffee." Reborn thought before picking up the small white cup from its saucer and taking a sip of the hot dark liquid.

"What's this?" Mikki asked confused giving Reborn a blank stare.

"It's hot chocolate." Reborn said then took another sip from his drink.

"Why did you, how did you." Mikki stumbled over her words in her confusion as she tried to think of the right question.

"She truly is irksome." Reborn thought as he tried to enjoy his drink. "Just shut up, relax and drink it. School doesn't start for an hour, and you don't have an alibi to go back to your apartment." Reborn stated then took another drink.

"How much is this costing me? You know I don't have a real job yet right?" Mikki explained realizing she will need to get a job fast to cover her story to Terri.

"Correction, she truly is an idiot." Reborn thought as he looked at Mikki with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You actually have a rather good paying job. The mafia pays its employees just like any other company," Reborn said as he pulled out a plastic card and flicked it across the table. "Your pay checks will be automatically put on to that card" Reborn stated as he pulled a napkin from the dispenser "And here is your account info." Reborn said writing down the account info on to the napkin then handed the napkin to Mikki. "Welcome to the family." Reborn added as Mikki took the napkin.

"This is just peachy." Mikki said collapsing back into her chair as she carefully pick up the small white cup of hot chocolate and sipped from it. After a long few minutes of silence Mikki finally spoke. "So what do I do now?" Mikki asked Reborn as she put her now empty cup back on the saucer. "Do I have another mission or should I focus on recruitment?" Mikki asked seriously.

"For now just focus on Terri." Reborn replied petting Leon who had crawled on to the table. "But expect a mission in a few days."

"You do realize that I'll be keeping Terri out of this family for as long as humanly possible right?" Mikki explained dead serious.

"You do realize that I'll have to punish you for treason if you keep her out for too long,right?" Reborn mocked even though he meant every word that he had said.

"Terri is not a fighter. She's so peaceful she would probably be saying I'm sorry all though out a mission." Mikki explained.

"Who said I was gonna make her a fighter?" Reborn asked in mock curiosity. "The plan is that you'll turn her into a fighter not me." Reborn thought with a devilish smirk before continuing to talk. "And the way she was swinging that broom said otherwise."

"Mop" Mikki corrected. "And she might have been swinging that mop around 'cause she thought you were kidnapping me." Mikki pointed out.

"Whatever." Reborn said looking at his watch "and kidnapping is a strong word."

"Your check sir." The waitress said putting a small beat up check holder on to the table.

"Thank you." Reborn said to the waitress as she walked off.

"Reborn did you break that poor girl's heart?" Mikki asked causing Reborn to stare at Mikki with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I what?" Reborn thought as Mikki looked over the check.

"boy that's some expensive coffee." She mutter under her breathe.

"What?"Reborn asked confused before shaking his head and desiding to drop the subject. "Don't worry about the check, I got it. Beside your card is completely empty until the next payday."

"The waitress was obviously upset about something and she wouldn't look at you compared to when I first came through the door and she was ogling you from the kitchen window. When she drop of the drinks she had a slight temper and now her makeup was a mess which means she was going through a depression cycle." Mikki explained. "And I have other sources of money you know." Mikki said put the appropriate amount of money in including tip into the check holder.

"Really? Hmm that's interesting." Reborn said slightly amused by Mikki's analysis as he looked over to the kitchen to see the waitress's head duck into hiding before he turned back to look at Mikki. "And I'm sure your so called other sources are rather small funds." Reborn added knowing that most of her money must have been put towards paying her rent.

"Oh please you already knew that." Mikki said rolling her eyes "And the size of my funds are none of your business."

"Says who?" Reborn asked. "Let's see which conversation she's paying more attention to." Reborn thought curiously.

"That's a loaded question." Mikki replied "That question could work with either conversation."

"Good catch. If you weren't glaring at me I'd think you almost like your new job." Reborn said resting his elbows on the table again and his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"But I am, so I don't." Mikki answered quickly and got up to leave which caused Reborn to chuckle. "I have to get to school. See yea."

"Good bye miss strychnos" Reborn replied watching her leave once she was gone Reborn's smirk turned to a frown. "I'm gonna have to be careful around that one." Reborn thought seriously. "Something about her is off and I don't like it."

* * *

well i'll see you readers in a few weeks :) untill then happy reading.


	4. Gokkudera's Chapter 2

Well hello there! Fancy seeing you here. Yeah so I tried speeding through the rise of the guardians story but that didnt work at all. So I decided, why torture myself and force myself into finishing a story which could easily ruin it when I have other stories i can work on to keep my sanity. So thats what this is, me saving my sanity. Hopefully you like this update. I think it will show some intresting information.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: Levels by Avicii

Enjoy.

* * *

After Reborn was sure the two girls had left he turned and looked at the small remaining group.

"They'll definitely take some work but they'll make an acceptable addition to the family." Reborn stated as he sat down at Tsuna's desk and pulled out two sheets of paper and started writing in neat cursive.

"Some work seems to be a little bit of an understatement. Don't you think?" Gokkudera thought annoyed by the fact that Reborn was so keen to drag Terri and her annoying friend into this.

"Would you stop going on about that?" Tsuna whined knowing that there was nothing he could really do to stop his determined tutor.

"If they refuse then sure I'll let it go." Reborn replied with a smirk.

"Doubt it." Gokkudera thought as he noticed Reborn's usual 'I'm lying and I want to let you know that' smirk.

"Gokkudera, Can I ask you for a favor?" Reborn asked as he switched papers and started writing on the clean page.

"What do you need?" Gokkudera asked still wary of Reborn.

"Can you rig and explosive so that once this envelope is opened a timer starts in this second envelope that contains the bomb?" Reborn asked as he put one sheet of neatly folded paper in each envelope before handing them to Gokkudera.

"I'll see what I can do." Gokkudera replied as he accepted the envelopes and walked out of the room. "Letter bomb huh? I think I like where this is going." Gokkudera thought as he imagined the fire explosion while he walked out of the room.

"Make sure it's discrete enough that they won't notice it." Reborn added before Gokkudera was completely out of the room.

"When do I not make my work discrete?" Gokkudera thought with a scoff as he closed the door and walked in to the spare bedroom to begin his work. Gokkudera slowly but surely started to put together the pieces of his latest explosive creation and he attached a miniature timer to the device with two trip wires one that would start it with the opening of the first envelop and the other would stop the timer with the opening of the second envelop. "There." Gokkudera mused as he looked at the perfectly normal looking letter. "I kinda hope she doesn't accept." Gokkudera thought as he walked back into the room with the envelope. "Here, it will explode 45 minutes after the first envelope is opened, and it will turn off when the second is opened." Gokkudera stated as he offered the envelope to Reborn.

"Excellent." Reborn replied as he accepted the envelope then walked back to the desk and wrote to Miss Mikki Strychnos on the envelope before folding the envelope in half.

"Yep I definitely hope she doesn't accept." Gokkudera thought before Reborn walked back to Gokkudera and picked up the books from the floor and handed them back to Gokkudera along with Terri's student file which had her address on it. "What the heck is he giving all this stuff to me for?" Gokkudera asked confused as Reborn looked Gokkudera directly in the eye.

"It seems that Terri has left her books here, since it's on the way home for you, would you drop them off along with this letter for Mikki?" Reborn asked in more of a commanding way causing Gokkudera to glare at him slightly.

"Why should I?" Gokkudera asked honestly.

"Because, you don't want to let the 10th down do you? The strength of his future family depends on you delivering that letter." Reborn replied knowing full well that he hit Gokkudera's soft spot.

"You know there are sometimes that I really hate your guts?" Gokkudera mentally replied before sighing. "Fine, but I'm doing it for the 10th not because you asked me to." Gokkudera replied as he looked at the address.

"Make sure you give the letter directly to Mikki. We don't need any unwanted publicity because someone else opened the letter. Oh and tell them that we're going to the zoo instead of studying." Reborn stated causing Gokkudera to nod before walking out of the room with his book bag over his shoulder.

"That would be pretty bad. Crap, why the heck am I doing this?" Gokkudera thought as he made his way down the stairs to put his shoes one before leaving for Terri's apartment. After walking around for a while Gokkudera finally made it to Terri's apartment. Gokkudera gulped nervously at the idea of having to visit a girl during his free time before knocking on the door.

"Who is it!"Terri's voice rang from her location to the door way.

"It's Gokkudera! You forgot your text books!" Gokkudera yelled through the door.

"Silly girl" Gokkudera thought with a chuckle as he heard Terri make her way over to the apartment's entrance with a couple of thuds and bangs before she opened the door.

"I thought my book bag felt light." Terri thought as she greeted Gokkudera. "Thank you for bringing them, especially so late into the day. Have you had dinner yet?" Terri asked with a genuine and soft smile.

"Well. No I haven't." Gokkudera admitted sheepishly "But I shouldn't be bothering you I'll just leave." he said obviously uncomfortable with the situation he was in. "I can't stay I have to find out where Mikki lives."

"I insist. Please come in." Terri offered again stepping out of the way so Gokkudera could enter.

"I don't know." Gokkudera started but was cut off.

"Oh my gosh I think its burning." Terri frantically scampered back to the kitchen to attend to her cooking food. "It does smell pretty good." Gokkudera thought as his stomach growled. Gokkudera sighed and looked at the open door in front of him, text books still in hand. Silently he walked in and put the books on the table and sat down on the over fluffy couch.

"Well it's not like anyone is waiting for me at home." he thought as he turn on the TV and unbeknown to him made Terri's day. Thirty minutes later Mikki walked out from the bathroom drying her wet hair with a towel that she had around her shoulders. "She lives here too? Crap! If she doesn't accept then they'll both be caught in the explosion." Gokkudera realized the flaw that had come with putting as much of the explosive material into the letter as he did. Gokkudera watched Mikki uncomfortably as she walked towards the kitchen then stopped at it's the doorway.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mikki asked curiously.

"Could you set the table?" Terri asked in responce as she ran like a mad woman around the kitchen.

"Of course, do you need anything else?" Mikki asked just to double check.

"No, no that's all." Terri replied as she quickly put the food into serving dishes.

"Ok I really just need to give her the letter and get out" Gokkudera thought as he reached for the letter in his pants pocket as Mikki shrugged and walked over to a closet so she could grab plates and start setting the table. Gokkudera's stomach growled in protest at the idea of leaving before eating as Terri walked into the dining room practically juggling a pot of rice, a bowl of chicken curry and a bowl of tasty soy beans.

"What on earth is she doing? She's gonna hurt someone if that bowl of food fall of her head." Gokkudera thought as he watched the still quiet entertaining spectacle.

"Here let me take that." Mikki said grabbing the bowl of soy beans from its perch on Terri's head.

"Thanks." Terri said with a grateful smile as she set the rice and curry in the middle of the small dinner table while Mikki did the same with the same with the soy. "Gokkudera," Terri called in to the living room. "It's time for dinner." Terri announced happily.

"Okay, I'm coming." Gokkudera replied as he turned off the TV. "Finally. I could have finished eating by now if I just went home." Gokkudera thought as he walked in, which caused Terri to smile as he sat down next to her. The group had just barely started eating when Mikki desided to start a conversation.

"So Gokkudera, not to be rude but, why are you here?"Mikki asked curiously before putting another bit of food in her mouth.

"I was dropping of some books that Terri left at Tsuna's house, Terri asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and since I didn't have any plans for dinner I accepted." Gokkudera explained shortly. "Ok now that she's talking to me it's a good time to give her the letter and pray she doesn't open it now." Gokkudera thought as he ate another bite of food. "This is pretty good. A little mild but good." Gokkudera added to his thought before he spoke. "Oh by the way," Gokkudera added as he reached in to his pants pocket. "I was told to give this to you If I saw you." Gokkudera explained as he pulled out an envelope that was neatly folded in half and handed it to Mikki. Mikki simply took the letter and put it in her back pant pocket. Gokkudera twitched nervously at the idea of the pressure of her sitting on the explosive could set it off at any second.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Terri asked, her eyes full of curiosity causing Gokkudera to become even more nervous.

"Please no, please no, please no. I don't know what's worse! Being caught in my own explosion or having Mikki read the letter interrogate me for 45 minutes until the bomb goes off and then getting caught in my own explosion." Gokkudera thought as he waited for Mikki's response.

"Nah, maybe later." Mikki replied after finishing her last bite of food and stood up from the table with her dished in her hands.

"Thank heavens" Gokkudera thought as he let out the breath that he was holding grateful that she didn't open the letter and that she was no longer sitting on the explosive.

"Thank you for making dinner Terri it tasted great." Mikki complemented with a smile than walked into the kitchen so she could put her dishes in the sink along with all the other now dirty dishes that Terri used to make the food.

"This stuff is pretty good." Gokkudera mentally agreed as he went back to eating.

"Hey Terri I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm not feeling too great." Mikki announced as she walked pass the table.

"Huh what's wrong? Is it your stomach? Was it the food?" Terri rapid fired her questions at Mikki.

"Well that was tactless." Gokkudera thought as he rolled his eyes. "And this is one of the many reasons she annoys me to no end." Gokkudera added to his thought.

"Huh? No that not it I just haven't felt very peachy after the fight that's all. I'm just sore." Mikki replied but to no avail, the worry quickly spread like wildfire across Terri's face.

"Smooth." Gokkudera thought suppressing a small chuckle since Mikki did make a fair point as to why she wouldn't be feeling well.

"Ok good night. Feel better ok?" Terri said knowing that only time could heal and illness.

"I promise." Mikki said with a goofy grin then walked back into the bedroom.

"Idiot, don't make promises that you can't keep." Gokkudera mentally grumbled then looked over to Terri who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Even so dinner continued.

"Thank you for having me over." Gokkudera said after finishing his meal.

"It's no problem. It's actually kinda nice to cook for a larger group every once and a while." Terri said with a smile as she gathered together the serving dishes while Gokkudera walked into the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink.

"What a strange girl." Gokkudera Thought as he quietly whistled to himself when he saw the large amount of dishes in the sink and overflowing to the small counters. "Who would want to have to clean all these dishes just so one more person could sit at their table?" Gokkudera thought as he questione Terri's mental sanity. "I guess, it would be proper for me to help at least a little with the dishes." Gokkudera thought as he filled one sink with soapy water and the othe with clean water. Terri walked into the Kitchen with her pile of serving dishes to see Gokkudera scrubbing away at the dishes that were in the sink.

"Gokkudera what are you doing?" Terri asked confusedly as she walked over and put her pile of dishes in the sink.

"I'm washing the dishes."Gokkudera replied bluntly as he scrubbed a plate then plopped it in the rinsing water. "Please don't ask stupid questions." Gokkudera thought as he rolled his eyes.

"What why?" Terri asked staring at him still confused.

"Well you made the meal so I figured I could help clean up." Gokkudera explained his action as he plopped another plate into the rinsing water. "That's a better question. Why am I doing this? I didn't ask to come over. I have no obligation to help her." Gokkudera mentally puzzled.

"Oh," Terri said shocked by his logic "Thank you."

"Um, I'm not doing all of them by myself. You can forget that idea." Gokkudera thought before he spoke. "Are you gonna help me?" Gokkudera asked with a small smirk as he puts a bunch of silverware into the rinsing water.

"Oh right!" Terri exclaimed and rushed over to the rinsing water to finish washing the dishes. Gokkudera finished washing the rice pot and plopped it into the rinsing water which made a nice size splash. Terri just shrugged it off as an accident until Gokkudera finished the bowl that held the soy beans and plopped it in the water just like the rice pot. "Gokkudera, watch it you're splashing." Terri warned slightly showing her annoyance with her now slightly wet clothes. "Oops" Gokkudera thought with a wince cause plop went the frying pan into the water causing a large splash that landed on to the hard wood floor. "What I didn't hear you in time. That's not my fault." Gokkudera was about to say in defense when he noticed that Terri was at her wits end when Terri splash water at Gokkudera.

"What was that for?" Gokkudera asked enraged giving Terri the deadliest death glare humanly possible. "Not cool." Gokkudera thought annoyed.

"You splashed me first." Terri accused then continued her point. "Three times darn it!" Terri said showing the number 3 with her fingers. Gokkudera just glared at her and cupped his hand in the water then flung the water at her.

"Four times actually." Gokkudera said with a smug smirk.

"That it!" Terri yelled as she splashed a larger amount of Rinse water at Gokkudera.

"This. Means. WAR!" Gokkudera yelled Splashing the soapy and dirty dish water at Terri.

"ew. Ew. EW!" Terri yelled with every splash. "Gross! Stop flinging that dirty water at me!" Terri demanded as she tried to retreat which caused her to slip on the massive amount of water that collected on the hardwood floor. "Crap!" She yelled grabbing for anything that could hold her up. Her hand quickly grabbed on to Gokkudera shirt causing him to go down as well do to the lack of traction between his shoes and the floor. "Well this is awkward." Gokkudera thought as he analyzed the situation. Terri was now laying in a puddle on the floor which should have been unpleasant enough, yet lo and behold He was now on top of her restricting her breathing.

"Why the freak did you grab on to me for?" Gokkudera asked propping himself up on his elbows so that Terri could breathe again.

"I'm sorry" Terri said quietly and looked away as Gokkudera looked down at her. His chest started to constrict as he looked at her frail breakable form.

"She's like a porcelain doll. It looks strong but "Gokkudera choked on his thoughts as he rolled off of Terri and got up. "What on earth am I thinking? Did she put something funky In the food?" Gokkudera thought as he ran his hand through his hair. "I should probably mop this up before I go." Gokkudera suggested feeling guilty that he caused this mess and flurry of butterflies inside of him.

"No that's ok. You have already help with the dishes." Terri contradicted graciously. "If you need to leave then don't let this little puddle stop you." She finished with a laugh as she stood up from her place on the floor.

"If you think so." Gokkudera said trying to sound like he wasn't affected by the little slip. "That's all that it was. A slip, and accident. That's all it ever is." Gokkudera thought as he put his book bag on and walk out door.

"Travel safely Gokkudera." Terri said still smiling as she watched him leave from the door way.

"Whatever." Gokkudera thought as he entered the elevator so he could go home. "I did what I was supposed to do, mission accomplished 10th." The next morning Gokkudera woke up early and decided that it wouldn't a bad idea to go to school early. "The 10th will most likely be there early too cramming for the exam." Gokkudera thought as he started to walk towards school only to see one person he didn't want to see.

"Hey, Gokkudera!" Yamamoto called out once he spotted Gokkudera causing Gokkudera to turn down the nearest street. "Hey wait up." Yamamoto called as he jogged so he could catch up to Gokkudera.

"Like heck." Gokkudera thought as his annoyance level started to rise for the day.

"You're up early today. Any reason?" Yamamoto asked curiously as Gokkudera gave up on loosing Yamamoto.

"I figured I would help the 10th study before class started." Gokkudera replied as if Yamamoto should be up early for the same reason.

"That's nice of you. Huh? Is that Terri? She's up early too." Yamamoto stated causing Gokkudera to pay attention to his surroundings and sure enough Terri's apartment complex was not far away.

"She's cute. We should invite her to walk with us." Yamamoto stated bluntly causing Gokkudera's mouth to drop as Yamamoto called to Terri to get her attention.

Yo!" Yamamoto called as he continued walking towards Terri. Terri turned and looked around for the source of the noise when she locked eyes with Yamamoto, smiling happily when she realized that he called her. Yamamoto waved as he hurried over to meet up with Terri. "Stupid Baseball nut." Gokkudera thought as he walked over to greet Terri as well.

"Yamamoto! Hey!" Terri yelled back waving as well so he knew that she saw him as she walked to the side walk.

"How have you been?" Yamamoto asked as he approached her with Gokkudera not far behind him.

"Great, and you?" Terri asked while they waited for Gokkudera to catch up with them.

"Puke bucket please." Gokkudera thought as he watched what he thought was Yamamoto's sad attempt to flirt.

"Pretty good, you're up early," Yamamoto said with a smile at Terri. "School doesn't start until 8."

"What?" Terri asked confused.

"Why do you think that you started school at 8 yesterday?" Gokkudera pointed out emotionlessly which caused Terri to blush from embarrassment.

"I thought that it was something that you do on your first day." Terri said explaining her confusion when she suddenly realized something. "Wait if school doesn't start until 8 then why are you guys up?" Terri asked.

"Well I'm the baseball captain so I normally go to the park by the school and practice in the morning." Yamamoto explained to Terri with pride. "But, I don't know about Gokkudera though."

"Liar I just told you why I'm up!" Gokkudera wanted to shout but refrained causing his eyebrow to twitch.

"I see." Terri said giving Gokkudera a Warm smile.

"She has a nice smile." Gokkudera thought before the small group continued the trek to the school. Gokkudera had been walking behind the Yamamoto and Terri silently for quite a while as they talked, the whole time his expression got more and more aggravated.

"Hey Terri I meant to thank you for dinner last night." Gokkudera said cutting into the conversation causing Yamamoto to look back at him surprised then to Terri as they continued to walk. "Why did I just say that? I already thanked last night." Gokkudera thought not understanding that what he had felt was jealousy.

"You cook?" Yamamoto asked to which Terri just nodded embarrassed. "And you got to eat some?" Yamamoto asked Gokkudera who just smirked smugly at the baseball captain. "Lucky!" Yamamoto said with a small laugh.

"Dang straight." Gokkudera thought with a smirk, happy that he had gotten something that Yamamoto hadn't.

"I wish I could have had some." Yamamoto added smiling.

"What are you up to?" Gokkudera mentally asked as he stared at Yamamoto unamused.

"If you want I could make you something." Terri offered not feeling the deadly vibes going from Gokkudera into the back of Yamamoto's head.

"You've got to be kidding me you sneaky little!" Gookudera started to think but his thought was cut off as Yamamoto started to talk.

"Really? That would be great!" Yamamoto said as he looked back at Terri, his face showing pure happiness which quickly turned to embarrassment.

"There are you happy now? Yes you better at talking to chicks then I am but I's still the 10th's right hand man." Gokkudera thought annoyed with every word that came out of Yamamoto's mouth.

"But I don't know if I would be able to come over for a meal because of my busy baseball schedule." Yamamoto explained scratching his chin with his index finger.

"What are you?" Gokkudera thought curiously until Terri cut him off.

"Well if you want I could just make you a bento." Terri suggested thoughtfully.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked excited once more.

"Yea sure." Terri said with a small giggle at his excitement.

"Screw this" Gokkudera thought annoyed giving up.

"Well it looks like I'm pretty lucky too." Yamamoto said with his signature carefree smile which Gokkudera knew was actually Yamamoto telling him 'anything that you can do, I could do better'.

"Whatever." Gokkudera thought looking into shop windows sadly so he didn't see Terri as the three walked through town. "It's not like I like her or anything. And besides it just one, what the!"Gokkudera thought stopping dead in his tracks in front of a small café. "That's not Mikki is it?" Gokkudera thought as he looked a little harder. "Yea that's her. What is she doing with Reborn at some no name café!" Gokkudera thought as he took out his cell phone, opened the camera option and turned off the flash. "Bianchi is not gonna like this." Gokkudera thought snapping a photo. "But at least I have blackmail to use against Reborn, if he doesn't want my sister to kill her." Gokkudera thought, getting stomach pains just at the thought of his sister, Bianchi.

"Gokkudera, are you coming?" Terri asked, she and Yamamoto waited a few feet away from where he was standing. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Gokkudera lied as he put away his phone and continued to walk with Terri and Yamamoto. "Ok I know Reborn told me to give her a letter but I didn't think it was a letter asking her out for coffee. Heck I thought he'd recruit her." Gokkudera thought trying to puzzle together what he saw. "He is so dead." Gokkudera thought with a smirk as he looked at his pocket where his cell phone was. The group hadn't walked very far when a familiar voice called out to the group.

"Terri!" Mikki yelled catching the attention of her friend.

"Hey!" Terri yelled back happily not aware of the glaring match taking place behind her.

"Back off." Gokkudera subconsciously told Yamamoto through their glaring match.

"Make me." Yamamoto replied through his glare with a small uncharacteristic smirk.

"I will" Gokkudera stated by hardening his glare

"Oh Really?" Yamamoto wordlessly stated as his glare turned into a confident stare and his smirk grew then quickly change back to his normal smile as Mikki gave Terri a bear hug.

"Work was horrible. I don't even see why I got that job." Mikki said then releasing Terri from her grip.

"I'm sure," Gokkudera said with a humph, "Yeah some job you got there." Gokkudera thought as he stared down Mikki

"So what's new?" Mikki asked as the group continued the walk to school, ignoring the look that Gokkudera gave her.

"Not much." Terri said with a shrug.

"Well Terri said she'd make me an o-bento if that counts." Yamamoto said happily.

"Way to rub it in." Gokkudera thought, ready to just go home if it weren't for the fact that he knew he had a test to take.

"That counts." Mikki said showing some signs of shock.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" Mikki asked looking at Yamamoto and Gokkudera.

"Oh yea that's right." Gokkudera said remembering something important. "I was suppose to tell you last night that the training got moved to the zoo."

"Really?" Terri asked with stars in her eyes, which was quickly replaced with confusion as they entered the school's main court yard. "Wait a minute why the zoo? And how much will that cost?" Terri asked concerned as the idea of spending money bothered her.

"Yep really, Reborn is paying for us all, he said that sometimes the best way to learn is relaxing every once and a while." Gokkudera explained.

"That's pretty logical." Terri admitted as they walked through the halls. "But Reborn shouldn't have to pay for all of us." Terri pointed out obviously uncomfortable with the idea of him paying for her.

"Don't worry he can afford it." Gokkudera thought knowing that the hourly wage of one of the best hit men in the world was nothing to laugh at.

"Mikki you need to wait out here for the teacher to come." Terri explained to Mikki who admittedly looked quiet nervous to Gokkudera. "Don't worry you'll do fine, your Japanese is fine." Terri said and hugged her friend.

"Excuse me. But all students should be in the class room." Said a voice behind the group. Gokkudera turned around to see a rather young student teacher.

"Whatever." Gokkudera thought as he looked back to Terri after looking at the student teacher.

"Sorry about that." Terri apologized to the student teacher, then looked to Mikki with concern. "Mikki are you alright? You don't look too good." Terri asked concerned. " Are you really that nervous?"

"Stage fright must be sitting in. great and I'm in the front row. Please don't stress puke on me." Gokkudera thought with a shudder.

"N-no, that's not it." Mikki said still pale. "Don't worry about me I'm fine." Mikki said waving her friend off. "Now get in there so I can get this over with." Mikki said jokingly shooing Terri, Gokkudera and Yamamoto into the classroom.

"Well that was weird."Terri said to Yamamoto and Gokkudera as they headed over to stand around Tsuna's desk.

"What was?" Gokkudera asked only slightly curious.

"Mikki's reaction to that substitute teacher." Terri explained perplexedly. "I've never seen her react to a person so drastically." Terri added which caused Yamamoto to laugh.

"Maybe she thought the sub was cute?" Yamamoto suggested with a large cheesy grin.

"Doubt it." Terri said shooting down the idea before it had a chance to fly. "But who knows." Terri thought as the substitute entered the room.

"Students, to your seats." The substitute announced as he opened his roll call book. The substitute checked to make sure that everyone was in there seats before announcing "the teacher has told me to announce two things." the substitute started his monolog which Gokkudera just tuned out.

"And this is where I stop paying attention." Gokkudera thought as he started to doodle in his note book.

* * *

Well the next chapter should be more intresting. I have always been a little bias when it comes to this story XD.


	5. Reborn's Chapter 3

Well some how I had enough time to get another chapter finished. this one like the last one addes a few intresting details to the story of Stero Love. on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song suggestion: International love by Pitbull (ft. Chris Brown) [for some reason I can always see reborn singing pitbull's part of this song with Skull singing the background parts by Chris Brown. It's quiet entertaining.]

* * *

Mikki had left the café a good half hour early then Reborn thought she would. This gave Reborn plenty of time to make a few phone calls to good sources of his. "Something about her is definitely off." Reborn thought as he sat at a desk in the Namimori high school library as he looked through files that his sources sent him. As Reborn looked through the files there seemed to be some correlation between Mikki's last name and the name of a small Russian mafia family that had been recently growing at a fairly slow rate. Reborn shuffled through the family background information becoming irritated as any lead he had turned into a dead end. Both of Mikki's parents where upstanding American citizens neither had a criminal record same with her two siblings. Mikki's only potential connection to the Strychnos Mafia family was her grandfather who like her father had no criminal and even served in the army during the gulf wars. Her background was clean as a whistle. "Heck even her name can't connect back to the Russian mafia since her grandfather isn't her biological father." Reborn thought with a sigh as he slumped back in his chair. "Why is it that she seem like she's already be trained then?" Reborn thought as he felt the beginning of a headache growing from the back of his head. Reborn shook his head before gathering up the papers and putting them into a folder and got up from his seat as he looked at the clock with a smirk. "Looks like it's time to start teaching." Reborn thought as he walked to a secluded part of the library where he had Leon turn into his secondary teaching alias Mr. Borin. Reborn walked through the halls that he already knew quiet well and navigated them expertly so he could be on time.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. Your Japanese is fine." Reborn over heard Terri said as he turned the corner that lead to Tsuna class to see Terri hugging Mikki.

"So that's why she didn't go to class yesterday." Reborn mentally mused as he noticed a light go off in Mikki's eyes as her face started to pale while he walked towards the group.

"She can't tell that this is a disguise can she?" Reborn thought curiously as he stopped behind Terri.

"Excuse me. But all students should be in the class room." Reborn said getting the groups attention as Terri released Mikki from her grip. Reborn refrained from staring at Mikki as her jaw to drop and her face continued to lose color.

"There's no way this is possible. Not even the Vongola's best men can see through my disguises." Reborn thought shocked by the blossoming truth of the matter.

"Sorry about that." Terri apologized to the substitute teacher then looked back at Mikki and the rest of the group. "Mikki are you alright? You don't look too good." Terri asked concerned. "Are you really that nervous?"

"N-no, that's not it." Mikki said still pale. "Don't worry about me I'm fine." Mikki said waving her friend off.

"I'd hardly say your fine. You look like you could faint any second." Reborn mentally mused as he continued watching the day's events unfold.

"Now get in there so I can get this over with." Mikki said jokingly shooing Terri, Gokkudera and Yamamoto into the classroom. Once they had closed the door Mikki turned to face Reborn with a dark glare. "What are you doing here?"Mikki hissed confused and not sure how to react to Reborn's more studious apparel.

"Making sure everything goes according to plan." Reborn said with a smirk. "So she did recognize me. Interesting. I think I need to figure out just how deep her training goes." Reborn thought as he started to devise a plan.

"So you were planning on doing this." Mikki asked.

"Yep" Reborn replied simply.

"From the beginning?" Mikki added.

"M-hm," Reborn nodded. "It can't be too extensive of training if she's this dense." Reborn thought feeling slightly more comforted by that idea.

"Why didn't you tell me at the café?" Mikki asked bewildered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Reborn retorted. "And besides that would look bad on your part." Reborn added.

"How so?" Mikki asked confused.

"Students and teachers are really suppose to walk together if you catch my drift." Reborn explained with a small smirk.

"Oh grow up." Mikki replied peeved once more.

"I wish I could," Reborn thought slightly annoyed even though he was in adult form now he still could feel that he wasn't aging.

"Besides you're not a teacher. You're a hit man in a terrible disguise." Mikki pointed out with a sharp tongue.

"You're really fighting for this aren't you?"Reborn asked smugly. "Did she want to walk with me? Sorry kid you're not my type." Reborn thought stroking his own ego. "And don't diss my disguise. It fooled everyone else didn't it?" Reborn added only slightly offended.

"I am not, I'm just surprised you don't trust me. I work for you don't I?" Mikki asked baffled.

"Of course I don't trust you. You've given me no reason to trust you." Reborn thought as his shoock his head before speaking. "You work for Tsuna, but he just doesn't know it." Reborn said turning to face the door.

"So technically I work for you since you are the only one who knows and you are the only one that assigns my missions." Mikki replied emphasizing the word you which just caused Reborn to chuckle.

"Are you done?" Reborn asked looking at through the corner of his eye. "If you are we can start class."

"Not yet." Mikki said quietly. "About the disguise. It's not that bad, actually you pull it off pretty well." Mikki admitted her checks barely stained a light peachy pink.

"Is that all?" Reborn asked looking back at the door showing little to no emotion. "Cute."Reborn thought with a small smile that quickly faded "What the heck am I thinking! She's my employee, I mean Tsuna's." Reborn thought mentally slapping himself across the face. "If Bianchi could hear my thoughts I'd be so dead."Reborn thought shutting his eyes so that he could continue thinking. "Now about that plan I need to see what she's already been trained for." Reborn thought as he tried to figure out how and what to test for.

"Reborn," Mikki said trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"Reborn replied his eyes still shut now with a small smile on his face. "Combat training will be fun to test for. Let's see if I can make her dance." Reborn thought sadistically.

"Reborn?" Mikki said a little louder trying once more to get his attention.

"Yea?" Reborn replied his eyes still shut his smile growing to a full grin. "Oh and trap awareness will be a fun one. I must admit she's turning out to be an interesting project." Reborn thought as he continued to think of ideas that usually he would save for Tsuna's training, but in this case he'd make an exception.

"Reborn!" Mikki tried once more to get his attention with her voice raised even higher.

"Hmm I think I'll test something else today though. But what to test?" Reborn puzzled when a tug on his still curled sideburn started to bring him back down to earth.

"Reborn." Mikki Whispered as she lightly held on to Reborn's sideburn next to the ear she was whispering into.

"huh?"Reborn said his eyes now fluttering open, "Holy freaking cow!" Reborn thought as he took a step back. "What on earth are you doing?" Reborn asked calmly. "Does she seriously not understand what is and is not culturally acceptable? Stupid American." Reborn thought slightly taken back.

"Waking you up from you day dream. I practically yelled your name three times so I figure that yelling didn't work so I tried something a little quieter." Mikki explained calm as well. "I'm ready to start class are you?"

"Yea, I'll call you in soon." Reborn said and entered the room. "Students, to your seats." Reborn said now taking the part of the substitute as he opened his roll call book. Reborn checked to make sure that everyone was in there seats before announcing, "The teacher has told me to announce two things. First that there is an error in the seating chart and I will be giving a few new student placements. Secondly." Reborn stopped taking as short dramatic pause. "That we have another new student joining us." After hearing this Mikki entered the classroom and stood next to the teacher's desk. Reborn cocked an Eyebrow as he noticed how Red Mikki's face turned from having to speak in front of the class.

"Psst," Reborn whispered to get Mikki attention. "Calm down. You'll do fine." Mikki gave Reborn a barely noticeable nod.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mikki. It's nice to meet you." Mikki said introducing herself to the class with a bow.

"Right, Miss Strychnos."Reborn said as he thought, "See that wasn't so bad was it." Showing his amusement with a small smile then he continued to speak to the class. "You were supposed to sit where Terri is sitting now and Terri was supposed to sit in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto, Terri, could you raise your hands?" Reborn asked looking across the class. It didn't take long for the seating chart to be arranged how Reborn wanted it to be. "I won't be able to keep an eye on Tsuna during school in this form. Mikki has already proven that she can defend Tsuna as well as Gokkudera and Yamamoto so the three should be able to take my place." Reborn thought as he moved a few files around on the desk before starting to teach. "Let's start class, my name is Mr. Borin, and no I'm not boring." Reborn joked as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Now let's get started." Reborn said turning back around with a smile. "Now I remember why I hate this disguise. Teachers are way too happy." Reborn thought as he wrote the lesson on the board allowing his face to rest from smiling as his back was facing the class.

"Make sure that these are written in your note books."Reborn said as he started to lecture the class on what he wrote on the board after noticing that most of the class was staring off into space. "Oh, what's going on over there?" Reborn thought as he noticed Terri and Yamamoto passing notes. "Class please work on this problem to show you understand the concept." Reborn stated as he wrote a quick problem on the board so he could walk around the class. Reborn stealthily made his way to Terri's desk. "As interesting as your written conversation might be you should probable pay attention to the lecture." Reborn stated as he plucked the note from her desk and folded it up before putting it in his pocket. As Reborn walked back to the front of the class to continue the lecture he noted a lot of silent mouth movement between Terri and Mikki.

"Miss Strychnos."Reborn call obviously Irked as he continued to face the board. "If I don't like written conversations what makes you think I'll like actual conversations any better?" Reborn asked ready to bite her head off as he turned and faced her to show he was serious.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again."Mikki apologized with a bow.

"It better not." Reborn grumbled turning back to the black board to teach. "you're not allowed to have secrets anymore." Reborn thought with a devilish smirk until he felt eye penetrating the back of his skull. "Miss Serene I'd appreciate it if you would stop glaring daggers at the back of my head." Reborn requested not turning around from facing the blackboard. Luckily for Reborn time passed quickly and Lunch break came quiet swiftly. Once all the student left the class room reborn took the note that he confiscated and locked it inside of one of the desk drawers before Locking the door. Reborn tied a trip beam to the door making it so the door would close and lock again after any one tried to enter them grabbing the plethora of boxes of chalk from the drawer above the drawer with the note before turning the lights out and hiding in the darkness.

"Thank you very much." Mikki replied happily entering the room after the janitor left causing Reborn to smirk as Mikki set off his trap. Reborn smirk grew as Mikki looked around trying to find the danger before he started to use gun leon to shoot the chalk at her. To Reborn's surprise and ultimately to his annoyance Mikki dodged the projectiles that were being fired at her better then a normal girl should have been able to. Mikki quickly made her way over to the desk and hid in its little nook. "She's too well trained but how!" Reborn thought as he remembered one of the previous modifications that he had made to the classroom. Reborn turned Leon into a remote and pushed a few buttons causing the wall of the desk's nook to rise up revealing Mikki's hiding place. "Gotcha" Reborn thought as he started firing again while overhearing Mikki's complaint.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Mikki sighed frustrated as she changed her position around so that she could reach the drawers.

"No but I'm pretty sure you've got to be kidding me. She's not even giving up ground." Reborn thought beginning to worry that he had recruited someone who was already enlisted to a different family.

"Well it's not like she'll be able to" Reborn was cut off by the clicking sound of a lock coming undone. "Pick the lock from that position." Reborn finished his thought annoyed. The test he prepared was a pretty standard one for Vongola training if you've been a member for about 6 months. "Somehow she's had enough training that she could compete with Gokkudera." Reborn mentally mused. "Someone's not telling the truth or she's hiding something." Reborn thought with an entertained smile as he flicked on the lights and stopped shooting chalk at Mikki. Not long after, Reborn looked under the desk.

"What are you doing under my desk?" Reborn asked with a curious smile.

"Hiding from your evil death traps," Mikki retorted unhappily.

"You mean chalk?" Reborn said holding a piece of chalk between his fingers.

"You're joking." Mikki asked flabbergasted.

"Nope." Reborn Replied as he offered Mikki his hand. "Want some help up."

"That would be nice." Mikki accepted an allowed Reborn to hoist her back on to her feet.

"So why were you in here anyways?" Reborn asked rhetorically. "Let me guess." Reborn suggesting as he stroked his invisible beard in thought. "You're trying to get the letter back for Terri." Reborn guessed, giving Mikki a small smirk causing Mikki to look away annoyed. "Why don't I give you a pointer?"Reborn suggested. "You. Can't. Beat me. At anything." Reborn said cockily. "I've been in the mafia business a lot longer then you could ever guess. So don't think you'd be able to steal anything from me."

"Like those Files?" Mikki pointed out causing Reborn to become annoyed.

"That irrelevant." Reborn Said looking away to hide his slight feelings of embarrassment. "It was an off day for me, it's not every day that you find out that for the most part a curse that's plagued you for ages was finally lifted." Reborn thought as he scratched his check.

"That's completely relevant!" Mikki argued back. "Irrelevant would be me pointing out that I had to freaking whisper in your ear to wake you up because yelling didn't work."

"Whatever, the real issues is that you failed the test." Reborn explained in a nonchalant manner.

"Test?" Mikki Asked confused.

"Yep, I was testing you to see if you could get the letter but you didn't so you failed." Reborn lied, shrugging his shoulders and added. "So you better leave before I decide to punish you."

"I'm going, I'm going." Mikki retorted and walked out the door.

"And safe." Reborn thought as he reached into the drawer and pulled out Terri note. "The truth is she passed. She didn't have a speck of chalk on her." Reborn thought. "Not bad for a beginner. Actually kinda impressive if she truly is a beginner." Reborn thought as he opened the letter so he could read it. "So they think grumpy Miss Strychnos has a crush on the sub huh?"Reborn chuckled amusedly. "That'll never happen." Reborn said with a smile as he folded the letter up and put it back in his jacket pocket.

Time passed quickly as Reborn continued to test Mikki who often times failed and before he knew it Reborn needed to find Tsuna an animal companion. "It seems like she's just good at sneaking and having sticky fingers. Not to abnormal for a rebellious teenager." Reborn concluded as he walked to Mikki's apartment complex, reviewing the data in his head as remembered why he had desided to go to her apartment in the first place.

"I think I might be conveniently ill that day. Zoo's aren't my thing. They're really boring." Reborn remembered Mikki saying under her breath as he grumbled and walked into the elevator. "She's lucky I labeled her as a pet project early on or else she'd be dead by now." Reborn noted as the elevator took him to Mikki floor where he exited the elevator and walked down the hall to the right apartment. Reborn knocked on the door and to his amusement caused a large ruckus of yelling thumps and bumps before Terri finally answered the door.

"Can I help you?"Terri asked obviously frazzled by her stumble which was only enhanced by the sound of the fire alarms that started going off.

"What on earth are these girls doing to set off a fire alarm?" Reborn mentally asked himself slightly concerned about who he chose to protect Tsuna."I'm here to speak with Mikki" Reborn yelled over the alarms. "Is she here?" Almost as if it was waiting for a cue, the fire alarms turned off and Mikki emerged from the kitchen with a fan in one hand, and a pan of burnt eggs in the other.

"Note to self. Never eat her cooking." Reborn thought amused as he noticed the charred mass of food in the pan.

"Whose at the door?" Mikki asked curiously as she scrapped the charcoal mass into the only trash can they had.

"Reborn. He said he's here to talk to you." Terri relayed the message even though, to her, Reborn was in plain view causing Reborn to roll his eyes.

"Oh, well let him in then." Mikki replied in a surprised tone as she returned to the kitchen.

"You heard the girl, let me in." Reborn said smugly. "Well at least she's starting to become less hostile." Reborn mentally added a not to his mental file on Mikki's progression.

"Will you be staying for breakfast Terri or do you have to head out?" Mikki aasked, as she tried to figure out how many eggs to make.

"Hello? What about me? I'm starving here." Reborn mentally stated forgetting the mental note that he had just made earlier.

"I gotta run sorry." Terri replied still wary of Reborn as he started to slowly head over to the kitchen. "Will you be ok by yourself or are you gonna start more fires?" Terri asked jokingly causing Mikki to laugh from her place in front of the stove.

"I think I'm done playing fire fighter for now." Mikki replied still laughing.

"Ok well see yea." Terri smiled and walked out the door. Reborn held back a chuckle as he walked up behind Mikki and watched her attempt to cook as she became more and more in edge. Once she was sure that Terri wasn't coming back Mikki spun around to face Reborn with an unhappy expression.

"Scratch that. She's still hostile." Reborn edited his mental file amused. "Looks like it's gonna take a little longer then I thought it would to break her and turn her into a killer."

"Ok what do you want? you said you would come in unless it was an emergency." Mikki asked while her cooking was put to the back of her mind.

"I came to make sure that you went to the zoo." Reborn Explained as he leaned in slightly to taunt her as he smirked.

"Please tell me you're joking." Mikki asked looking at Reborn in disbelief.

"Nope I'm fully serious. By the way they're gonna burn." Reborn replied then pointed to the eggs.

"Why on earth is it so important that I go to the zoo?" Mikki asked as she tried once more to save her eggs from a fiery charcoaled death.

"It's family business. We're choosing an animal companion for Tsuna." Reborn explained leaning on the nearby wall.

"Just give the kid a chicken and be done with it." Mikki spit her reply, annoyed as she concentrated harder on the now nicely cooking eggs.

"That is no way to talk about your boss." Reborn commented threateningly, glaring at Mikki for her insulting comment. "What on earth make her think she's in the position to speak like that? something says it's time to punish her again to remind her of her place." Reborn thought as he tried to think of a proper punishment for speaking badly about Tsuna.

"It is when you've serving them unwillingly." Mikki pointed out as she turned off the burner and emptied the small pan of eggs on to a plate with toast as a light bulb went off above Reborn's head.

"Your punishment is no food for the rest of the day." Reborn mentally stated as his stomach growled quietly.

"So how are we going to find an animal companion for him at the zoo? Are we just looking through like it's a catalog and then buying one later?" Mikki asked as she walked past Reborn towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"No, we'll be buying it there." Reborn replied taking a seat across from Mikki.

"You're joking."Mikki said shock before she could take a bite of her eggs when she realized she didn't grab a fork.

"Am I speaking a different language or something?"Reborn asked becoming agitated. "And don't I get some?" Reborn added making a gesture to the eggs. "I know I don't but you're punishment requires I take those off your hands." Reborn thought please with how her punishment would benefit him. Mikki just sighed and pushed the plate across the table to Reborn.

"Forks are in the drawer next to the sink." Mikki explained as she got up from her seat and walk into the bedroom. Walked into the kitchen with a triumphant smirk as he grabbed a fork to use. After that Reborn waited for Mikki to finish whatever she was up to as he ate the meal that Mikki had originally prepared for herself. Once he finished her put the dirty plate and fork in the sink before going back to the seat to see Mikki walking back to the kitchen area.

"Trying again huh?" Reborn thought as he watch Mikki put a slice of wheat bread in the toaster. Reborn got up from his seat once more and walked up behind Mikki who was happily and hungrily taking the toast from the toaster. Mikki turn with her eyed shut and leaned against the counter Ready to take a bit of the toast that Reborn snatched away at the last second. Reborn held make his laugh as he watched Mikki take a bit of air and open her eyes to stare at her empty hands with confusion then look up to see him munching on her toast.

"You conniving, no good, dirty, rotten, toast thief!" Mikki hissed, glaring daggers at Reborn.

"You flatter me." Reborn thought as he finished off the last bite of the crunchy bread. "Come on we're going to be late." Reborn said ignoring Mikki's less then pleased comment as he walked to the door with an unhappy Mikki following behind him. "So how's recruitment going?" Reborn asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's not." Mikki said flatly.

"One more strike and you're out kid." Reborn thought highly annoyed far to early in the day for him to put up with her much longer.

"I won't recruit her until I know what she would be getting into. To do that I have to learn more about my job first." Mikki explained in a very bored manner.

"You're testing my Patience. We need the star guardian as soon as possible." Reborn Replied trying to hold his sharp tongue.

"Gessh you're such a stiff when it comes to that. Look it's not like I can just say 'Hey Terri come join the mafia with me it will be great!' that won't end well." Mikki explained. "It needs to be more gentle and well planned. I planned on asking her the past few days but you managed to ruin each of my attempts." Mikki added hoping that the truth of what she was saying would penetrate his thick skull.

"Whatever. Just remember the sooner the better."Reborn silently agreed but still unhappily. "Fin you still have two strikes left. Happy?" Reborn thought as he retracted his previous strike against her since she was actually trying.

"Yes sir."Mikki replied as they reached the main gate of the zoo.

"Two student tickets." Reborn said to the cashier with a smirk as he looked her over, noting that she was a very attractive young lady earning a look of disbelief from Mikki.

"Um. You don't look like a student." The lady running the cash register replied meekly, trying to avoid offending a costumer.

"Oh?" Was all that Reborn had to say for the cashier to become frazzled.

"B-but I guess I could be wrong. It's 7.50 a ticket so your total is 15.82 including taxes." The cashier replied shyly. Reborn was about to pay for the tickets when Mikki started rummaged through her purse and pulled out some money.

"I got it Reborn." Mikki said putting money on the counter. "20 should be enough for an adult ticket and a student ticket right?" Mikki asked with a kind smile.

"Please tell me your joking. It's only Two dollar more for an adult ticket the Zoo can handle the loss." Reborn thought as the cashier accepted the money gratefully.

"Yes your change is." The cashier started with a voice of relief now that the difference wasn't coming out of her already small pay check.

"Don't worry about the change." Mikki said then gave a quick glare to Reborn.

"Goody two shoe" Rebor thought as he looked away.

"Have a nice day." Mikki said giving one last smile as she drug Reborn away from the counter by the collar.

"Hey, Hey Hey! Watch it, this suit is way too expensive for you to be touching." Reborn thought as he noticed just how peeved off Mikki was as he walked along side her. "In case you didn't notice I am walking with you so you can let go of me now." Reborn replied in a calm voice. "Test number two, failed." He added causing Mikki to stop in her tracks and let go of his collar.

"What?" Mikki Asked confused.

"I was testing you ability to endure crime. You obviously just failed." Reborn replied in a monotone voice. "Quiet honest I didn't expect you to fail that quickly." Reborn added causing Mikki to flinch slightly.

"Ha, Good she's starting to learn that failing is a bad thing. Took her long enough." Reborn thought with a devilish smirk. "Now if only I could get her to channel that passion to fight against being in the mafia into a passion to serve Tsuna." Reborn thought then realized just how hard that might be. "This is gonna take a while." Reborn admitted, grateful that he still had a fair amount of time left to train her since Tsuna's Trainning was going just as slow.

"Mikki?" Said a voice behind them causing Reborn to Turn as see Ryouhei. Knowing exactly what to do Leon Quickly morphed over Reborn disguising him. "Hey Mikki!" Ryouhei said happily as he hurried over towards them with a smile.

"He knows her? I don't remember them meeting." Reborn thought confused as Ryouhei realized that Reborn was standing next to Mikki.

"Mater Pao Pao, you're here too?" Ryouhei asked looking past Mikki which caused her to turn back to where Reborn once was.

"Huh? Gah!" Mikki shrieked and jumped back in shock when she saw the newly disguised Reborn.

"Well that was entertaining." Reborn thought honestly as he watched her look him over as she tried to figure out how he changed so quickly. "Huh? What is she staring at? Is there something wrong with my disguise?" Reborn thought as he noticed Mikki's face started to flush slightly before she turned back around to face Ryouhei.

"So Mikki since you're here, why don't we walk around the zoo together?" Ryouhei offered Looking slightly towards the ground.

"She's not that attractive why are you nervous?" Reborn thought looking at Ryouhei in disbelief.

"Sounds great." Mikki agreed happily with a nod.

"Hey, wait a second you're not getting away that easy. You have a job to do." Reborn thought before he spoke. "Why don't I go with you?" Reborn offered in a fake cheerful voice.

"That's ok. Thanks for the offer Master Pao Pao but we'll be fine." Mikki replied with her own Fake cheerful voice her smile turning into a small smirk as she walked away with Ryouhei.

"That little. She ditched me!" Reborn thought visibly pissed off As his body swirled and glowed which then revealed Reborn still in his suit and Leon in his hand. "What on earth was that face that she made?" Reborn thought as he mentally went back in time, picturing Mikki's confused blushing face. "Red is a good color on her." Reborn thought with a laugh. "By the way Leon Good save with the Pao Pao disguise." Reborn complimented his scaly animal companion.

"Reborn!" Said a feminine voice from behind Reborn.

"Dear heavens why?" Reborn thought as he kept his cool while The owner of the voice then hugged him from behind and nuzzled his face with her check. "Hello Bianchi." Reborn replied calmly while still deep in thought as he watched Mikki's retreating figure. "Why would her face be red thought?"

"Who are you looking at?" Bianchi asked noticing Mikki and Ryouhei walking away from their general location.

"Hm?" Reborn replied still deep in thought. "Does she Like Ryouhei that much? Why does my chest feel tight? Oh right Bianchi is hugging me." Reborn thought releasing a small suppressed chuckle.

"So you're looking at the girl huh? Very well I'll just kill her." Bianchi said venomously as she released Reborn and walked off in a different direction.

"That's nice Bianchi's gonna go and kill Mikki." Reborn said as he started to walk to the nearest animal cage then realized what he just said. "Crap. Where did she go." Reborn Thought as he ran off looking for his deadly admirer. "Bianchi I still need her. She's just about to make progress I can tell."Reborn thought annoyed by the fact that he couldn't tell Bianchi why Mikki was important because of his own rule.

* * *

Hopefully this was as entertaining for you to read as it was for me to write. See you guys next time. I'm currently working on the next chapter of 'The Hounds' so it's probably gonna be a week or so until the next update. until then. Chaio.


End file.
